


Lock me up

by Kelly_Lo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Lo/pseuds/Kelly_Lo
Summary: Alec Lightwood，NYPD警员，个高人帅XX大，低调奢华有内涵父亲是纽约市反恐执行官，母亲是纽约市著名律师从小立志，打击一切罪恶Magnus Bane，纽约最大华人社团少东家，翩翩君子，衣冠禽兽欧洲留学归来，准备接手家族生意，更打算吞并其他社团一个势将犯罪分子一网打尽，却逐渐发现，这个世界不是非黑即白；一个心狠手辣歼灭其他社团，却原来另有所谋，还发现那个高富帅傻白甜小警察甚是可爱……
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Magnus Bane & Jem Carstairs, Magnus Bane & Lorenzo Rey, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood在这一刻真正明白，with friends like Jace，who needs enemies？有个像Jace这样的猪队友，都不需要敌人来坑自己了。  
他正快速游走在廊道，寻找栖身躲避的房间。  
这里是Pandemonium的顶层，长长的廊道，富丽堂皇，在璀璨灯光的映射下，仿佛没有尽头。  
传来保安急促的脚步声和对话。  
“还有一个，在那边！”  
“怎么混进来的？”  
Alec挨个房间拧门把手，可都推不开，门是锁住的，不时从里面传出蜚色糜乱之音。他当然知道那是什么，虽然叫Jace来是个错误，但这里是布鲁克林最大的Gay Club，总不能让妹妹跟他来办案吧！  
Alec面无表情，可手上渗出的细汗，出卖了他的紧张。  
如果再找不到空房间暂时躲避，他就准备迎面而上，装作擦身而过。如果被叫住，就……  
喀嚓！这扇门拧开啦！  
命运果然还是偏爱美男子。  
Alec立即窜进房间，将门关闭，暗自松了口气。  
  
Magnus Bane已经等了好一会儿。  
这里是Pandemonium，据说是布鲁克林最高端的Gay Club，All about gay things，应有尽有。  
谈谈情，跳跳舞，楼下酒吧的脱衣舞男会一丝不挂地欢迎你；想搞刺激，玩BDSM，顶层的包房总有一间为你预留，并且提供五大洲四大洋、各式各样、各色美男满足你。  
所以，让Magnus等一会儿也不是不可以。但他已经把房间内所有的BDSM道具，都挨个把玩了一遍，想着一会儿玩哪个？怎么玩？就等美男送上门，可半天也没人来。就在他准备打电话投诉的时候，门开了。

幽暗的灯光，和淡淡清香，让Alec猛然意识到房间里可能有人。  
他回身扫视，暗自警惕，目光在角落处定住。  
单人沙发上坐着一个人，但那里没有灯，Alec看不到他的脸。但Alec的脸容，Magnus看得清清楚楚。  
门处有顶灯，身材高硕、黑发蓝眼的Alec犹如镀了一层金，熠熠生辉，璀璨发光。  
Magnus不禁脱口而出：“What a Beautiful gay！”  
Alec当场怔楞。  
Magnus起身，从黑暗中走出，微笑解释：“I mean, What a Beautiful day.”  
意识到现在是晚上、深夜，他又补充道：“night, or midnight.”  
Alec看清走近的人，和自己一样的黑发，却挑染了几缕宝蓝，正好映衬他蔚蓝的眼瞳，从肤色和五官轮廓来看，应该是亚裔。所以，他戴的是美瞳？……还挺好看的。  
不对！我想什么呢！Alec很快回神，面无表情盯着Magnus，他是谁？在这干吗？  
Magnus来到Alec面前，他比自己估计的还要高。Magnus 183的个头在亚裔里面就算高挑，而眼前的美男子或许有195，需要Magnus抬起头来看他，确切的说，是欣赏他。  
Pandemonium，布鲁克林最高端的Gay Club，果然名不虚传，让Magnus感觉，他的等待物超所值，就是不知道，会不会中看不中用呢？赶紧试试。  
Magnus：“Finally！终于来了！Come on！”  
他勾手示意，旋即转身，穿着的蓝丝绸长睡衣下摆，跟着打了个旋儿。  
Magnus来到房间深处的置物柜前，发现美男子还愣在原地，不禁笑道：“Come on Baby！Don't be shy！”  
他想干吗？那就去看个究竟。Alec迈步走近，来到Magnus身边，顺着他的微笑示意，看向置物柜。  
满柜放置着各式各样、不同型号的BDSM道具。  
因为要来办案，Alec事先做了功课。BDSM就是绑缚与调教（bondage&discipline，即B/D），支配与臣服（dominance & submission，即D/S），施虐与受虐（sadism & masochism，即S/M）。  
Alec没有权利批判别人的喜好，但他清楚知道，自己不喜好。  
Magnus：“选一样你喜欢的。”自从见到美男子，微笑就一直挂在他脸上。  
让我选？什么意思？这么说，他是M？他以为我是客人？这就好办了！Alec的目光在置物柜上游走，多了几分自信。  
Magnus的目光在他身上游走，满是促狭。夹克、T-shirt、牛仔裤，深色系，很简单，却很美。想必，紧裹在里面的肉体，也一定很美。  
Magnus已经迫不及待了：“怎么样？选好了吗？”  
Alec的目光停在一排手铐上，他只会用这个，其他的口塞、肛塞、乳夹、蜡烛、手拍、皮鞭还有一些叫不上来名字的，他根本不会用，碰都没碰过。  
Magnus顺着他的目光看去，不禁翘起嘴角，原来你喜欢tied up，我会让你满意的。  
Alec没有选彩色毛皮手铐，而是将手伸向其中一副最普通的金属手铐，就像他执勤时用的那种。不对，这就是警用手铐！Alec拿在手中，立马辨识出来。好吧，这里会有，也不奇怪，倒是方便了自己，肯定用得顺手。  
“来吧！”Magnus搭上他的手腕，拉着他走到床边，另一只手慢条斯理地取走他拿的手铐：“我会很温柔的。”准备铐上他的手腕。  
Alec沉浸在他的笑容里，差一点就要被迷惑，好在多年的刻苦训练，让他条件反射般，立即做出反应。他大手一翻，反手就扣住了Magnus原本握在自己手腕的手，紧接着又刁住了Magnus拿手铐的手，快速的咔嚓两声，手铐紧紧扣在Magnus的手腕上。  
所有这一切，电光火石般发生。Magnus被重重推倒在床，双腕被铐，且被Alec的一只大手牢牢固定在头顶。  
Magnus都不清楚究竟发生了什么，蓝瞳茫然，盯着近在咫尺的Alec。  
Alec就压在他身上。  
Magnus稍稍回过神。WTF！有没有搞错？是我上你！不是你上我！Pandemonium怎么培训你的？果然是傻大个！个高、人帅、没脑子！  
“You as……”Magnus正要开骂，被Alec的另一只大手捂住了嘴巴。  
Magnus蹙眉，反抗，可Alec用近两米的身高优势，将他牢牢压制在身下，完全动弹不得。还有两只手，像两把铁箍，紧紧固定住Magnus的双腕和下颚。  
Magnus很识时务，不再做无用功，这才发觉Alec在压制他的同时，不时抬头看向门处，似乎在留意门外动静。  
门外有来来回回的凌乱脚步声，还有保安在对话。  
“你确定跑到这里来了？”  
“看监控是过来了。可这层是VIP，只有大厅有监控，走廊和房间都没有。要不挨个房间看看？”  
“你知道是VIP还敢看？谁知道房间里会是哪个大人物？”  
Magnus聆听对话，凝视Alec，后者紧盯房门。他进来后，忘记反锁，如果此刻保安推门进来，那……  
Alec想不了那么多，只能先把眼前人制服，掌握现下的主动。所以，他在听到脚步声聚集，而眼前人又想铐住他的时候，果断先发制人。  
Magnus不再反抗后，完全接纳Alec压在自己的身上，这才感受到一样东西。  
他穿着睡衣袍，里面没穿长裤，只有四角底裤，此刻是真真切切感受到了Alec的下面——很厚实。  
好吧！Magnus收回刚才的话，不是个高、人帅、没脑子，而是个高、人帅、XX大。  
虽然隔着牛仔裤，可裤子比较紧身，几乎可以感觉出形状，此刻正沉睡着。  
Magnus情不自禁，挺了挺下身，蹭了蹭它。  
Alec犹如被电击一般，立马弓起身子，脖颈一下就红了。  
他有点恼羞成怒，加重了手上的力道，小声厉色：“别动！”  
Magnus感觉手腕似乎要被捏碎了，还有下颚，明天脸上会不会留下他的大指印子啊！那我还怎么混？他不敢再动了，受制于人还是听话些比较好，只是怔怔看着Alec，眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
蓝瞳反射出的光芒让Alec有些错觉，仿佛自己正压着一只委屈的小猫在欺负。他松了松手劲。  
门外的脚步声渐行渐远，不再听到保安的说话声，Alec的危机似乎已经过去。那Jace那边呢？谁还有空管他啊！  
Alec小声，不再厉色：“我松手，你不许叫，能做到吗？”  
Magnus微微点头，Alec将捂住他嘴巴的手移开，但依然按住他的双腕。  
通过他刚才的几下挣扎，Alec能明显感觉，他不同于一般瘦弱的东方人，还是很有力量的。此时裸露的双腿肌肉线条就显现出他的身材很不错，是个经常健身锻炼的人。所以，Alec不敢掉以轻心。  
Magnus赶紧呼进几口空气。胸前的睡衣，因为Alec的推搡，此时半遮半敞，露出光滑结实的胸肌，正急促起伏，还有喉结跟着上下蠕动。  
Alec忽觉口干舌燥，不由得咽了下口水。  
他用空出的一只手将Magnus的衣襟拉好，遮住胸膛。虽然面无表情，但动作轻柔。  
Magnus怔楞。从来都是他扒别人衣服，或者别人帮他脱衣服，从来没有一个人，像这样帮他整理衣服。  
他困惑地眨眨眼。Alec又伸手，将他滑落至眼前的蓝色额发捋到一边。  
这一瞬间，就像一对玩BDSM的有爱情侣在温存一样。  
“你为什么干这行？”Alec脱口问道，说话根本没有经过大脑。他听见自己的声音竟然有些沙哑。  
干哪行？Magnus纳闷，我刚从欧洲回来，还什么都没干呢！  
见Magnus不说话，Alec知道自己唐突了，欲转换话题：“呃……你做这个多久了？”但问出的话，依旧尴尬，这不又是窥探别人隐私吗？我想什么呢？真不会说话！  
Alec赶紧弥补：“不好意思，不用回答。”  
Magnus恍然，他不会以为我是MB吧？！我确实是MB，是Magnus Bane，而不是Money Boy啊！  
Magnus开口欲辩，可忽然顿悟，这么说，他也不是Money Boy，我们都把对方当成是了，真有意思，那他是谁？  
Magnus：“Who are you？你是谁？”  
Alec想表明身份，但想到，他们这类人好像不太愿意和警察打交道，所以避而不答。  
Alec：“我不会伤害你。我问你几个问题，你如实回答，我就离开。OK？”  
Magnus眨眨眼睛，越来越有意思了：“OK。”  
Alec：“最近的连环杀人案，你知道吗？”  
当然！近一个月，纽约市发生了数起命案，被害者都是二十出头的英俊美男，被害时间都是夜深，被害地点都是穷街陋巷、或者被害者的寓所，被害者都是Pandemonium的 Money Boy。  
Magnus点头。  
Alec：“有你认识的被害者吗？”  
Magnus摇头。  
他今晚来此的目的，就是这个。要是认识人，就不会找Money Boy玩BDSM，打探消息了。看来，眼前的这个美男子和自己目的一样，他会是谁？意大利黑手党？爱尔兰黑帮？  
Alec觉得自己一定是把身下的人吓着了，现在只会点头和摇头，也不说话。其实他说话的声音还挺好听的，虽然是亚裔，但应该是二代甚至三代亚裔了，丝毫没有东方口音。  
Alec：“你们对此事，有什么看法？有没有猜测谁是凶手？”  
我怎么知道？我又不是这里的Money Boy。但如果你问我个人的看法——  
Magnus：“纽约警察都是白痴，事发一个月了，一起命案都没有侦破，只会浪费纳税人的钱。”  
Alec感觉脸发烫。  
Magnus看到他脸红了，怎么回事？这么容易脸红？你怎么混的？不对，该不会是警察吧？  
Magnus：You Are a Cop？你是警察？  
Alec不置可否，这个Money Boy还挺聪明，他得赶紧走了，去找Jace，可这个MB怎么办？如果自己前脚走了，他后脚就冲出门大声呼唤保安……  
Alec 发现床头是一根根罗马柱，还有几个带活扣的金属圆钩，他忽然明白那不是装饰用的。他起身，但强劲有力的小腿还是紧紧压制着Magnus的膝盖骨，拽起Magnus的双腕，拉向床头，将手铐中间的链条嵌进金属圆钩。  
Magnus的手腕被固定在了床头，Alec从他身上离开。  
Magnus：“你要走了？”  
Alec走向置物柜，又迅速折返，手上拿着一个口塞。  
当Magnus看清的时候，Alec已经把这个蓝色口球型口塞抵到了他嘴边。为防止他挣扎，Alec的一条小腿又跪到了Magnus的膝盖骨上。  
“我……”Magnus想说，我不会喊的，却被Alec钻了空子，强行将口球挤进了他嘴里，还撞到他的牙。Alec是第一次用，笨手笨脚，根本不懂得章法和技巧。  
Magnus恼怒地瞪着他。  
Alec将口球连接的皮带在Magnus脑后系上，并没有扣紧。  
他不想伤害他，只是为了暂时不让他发声而已。  
Alec从Magnus身上离开。Magnus立即扬起腿，踢向他，但Alec很快闪离，没有被踢到。  
Alec有些抱歉：“I’m Sorry.”  
说完，他便转身，开门消失，门被关上。  
Magnus气鼓鼓地，仰脸看着自己被拷在床头的手，开始自己解扣，很快就把手铐从金属圆钩解了下来，然后双手又伸到脑后，把口塞的皮带扣解开，吐出口球。  
“Fuck！”Magnus用手背擦了擦嘴，自己活了二十多年，这些东西从来没有在自己身上用过，他现在要去找手铐的钥匙。  
WTF！！！


	2. Chapter 2

自从上周在Pandemonium打探消息，被一位帅比警察误认为是Money Boy后,Magnus Bane  
深受启发。Nothing venture，nothing gain。不入虎穴，焉得虎子。  
如果，想找到杀害Money Boy的连环杀人案凶手，不妨自己伪装成Money Boy，以自身做诱饵。今天，这条鱼，上钩了。  
眼前的男人，应该不到五十岁，秃顶，络腮胡，大腹便便，典型的中年油腻大叔，是那种在布鲁克林随处都可以看到的大胖子。  
胖大叔四处打量Magnus的公寓。这是套普通的一居室，里外两个房间，都不太，是Magnus为了此案刚租的。  
Magnus递上一杯红酒，大叔摇头：“No,thanks.”  
怎么？怕有毒？还真有！Magnus下了药，如果他不喝，只能换一招了。  
Magnus将酒杯放置一旁：“不如我们先点个披萨？”  
大叔淫笑着上前：“我吃你就够了！”欲搂Magnus，被他灵巧闪开。  
Magnus笑笑，食指撩过额前挑染的一缕金发：“让我们先把价钱谈好。”  
大叔不悦：“不是已经谈好了？”  
Magnus：“那是我同意带你回来的钱。Pandemonium因为此前的连环杀人案，已经不让我们在俱乐部外做生意了。”  
大叔：“那你怎么还敢做？  
Magnus：“谁会跟钱过不去呀！”  
大叔轻蔑一笑：“说说你的价码？”  
Magnus故意报了一个天文数字。大叔听了哈哈大笑，肚子上的赘肉剧烈颤动。  
大叔：“你真是他们当中最贪的，凭什么要这么多钱？”  
Magnus笑容可掬：“凭我知道，你就是杀害他们的凶手呀！”  
大叔一凛，脸色巨变：“你还是他们当中最聪明，也是最愚蠢的。”说着，直扑上来。  
Magnus再次灵巧闪开。大叔用蛮力，他用巧劲，以中国功夫，一招一式，轻松化解大叔的攻击，并且借力打力，还施彼身。大叔被打趴在地。  
Magnus诧异，这么不经打？不应该呀！凶手一连杀了七人，不应该如此弱鸡，难道我判断有误？  
大叔趁Magnus恍神，绝地反击，突然扑向Magnus，骑到他身上，紧掐他的脖子。  
Magnus沉着冷静，挥拳击向大叔的太阳穴，屈膝用力顶踢他下体。  
但大叔凭死一搏，死不松手。  
这时，房门突然被踹开。  
“NYPD！举起手来！”  
Fuck！警察怎么来了？Magnus在心里咒骂。  
大叔更加愤怒，红了眼（当然多半原因是被Magnus打得）。  
大叔：“你是警方的诱饵？”  
No！当然不是！这点Magnus要澄清，但是大叔已经听不到了。  
“砰”一声枪响，Magnus感觉脖子上突然脱力，紧接着，大叔栽倒，压在他身上。  
Magnus的脸上喷溅到滚烫的液体，大叔被警察一枪爆头。

Alec Lightwood得知警方监控的一名可疑分子，和一名亚裔Money Boy一前一后离开Pandemonium，已经到了距离Pandemonium不远的一处公寓。Alec心里惴惴不安，立马带队，赶赴支援。  
是他当机立断，下令冲进，解救受害人，一枪命中犯罪者。  
Alec当即奔到近前，犯罪者脑浆迸裂，血流一地，压在受害人身上。  
是他！真的是他！就是Alec上周在Pandemonium偶遇的那个Money Boy。只见他眼神茫然，脸上溅满血迹。Alec连忙将犯罪者掀翻，搀扶Magnus坐起，关切地问：“Are You OK？”  
Magnus完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，大脑飞速旋转。  
不是！他不是真正的凶手！他是Copy Cat，一个模仿连环杀人案犯罪手法而作案的犯罪者！目前遇害的Money Boy共七名，一至四名和第六名都是白人，且被害前没有发生过性关系，五、七两名一个是拉丁裔，一个是印度裔，被害前均发生了性关系，这两者之间，隔着被害的第六名白人，完全误导了Magnus，可能也误导了警方。现在看来，这完全是两个不同的犯罪者在作案。  
Alec轻轻摇晃Magnus，见他没反应，想必是被眼前景象剧烈刺激到，吓傻了。看他精神涣散，Alec以自己的胸膛作为他的依靠，几乎是搂抱着他，使其能够坐起。  
Magnus越想越气愤，他完全有能力将胖大叔制服，他还有好多话要问胖大叔，可是大叔就这么死了？被NYPD打死了！果然纽约警察都是白痴！WTF！  
Magnus惊觉自己什么时候坐起来了？这个靠垫还挺舒服。OH！原来是人，还是个警察。是那个Beautiful Gay？！此时穿着一身警服，Magnus看得心花怒放，不由得嘴角上扬。  
Alec见眼前人终于回过神来，看着自己咧嘴而笑。他松了口气：“You OK？”  
Magnus：“Yeah。”  
但下一秒，Magnus作势头晕，倒进Alec的胸膛：“我有晕血症。”  
Alec连忙掏出手帕，轻轻拭去Magnus脸上的血迹。  
这年头，还有人带手帕？稀有品种啊！  
等等，难不成是手帕暗语（注：handkerchief codes，始于20世纪70年代的美国。在很多地区，攻会在裤子的后袋口放一条手帕，只露出一个边角，受则是将手帕半塞在裤子的右方裤带里，手帕的颜色和花样表明他们在同性爱关系中的独特嗜好。这种做法仍沿用至今）。  
Magnus盯着手帕，是蓝色，和他的警服一样的颜色。在手帕暗语中，这种颜色表示制服癖（uniform fetish），尤其喜爱警官制服。  
Magnus不禁抚上Alec的手，其实是他想多了^_^  
Alec像触电一般，手抖了一下，索性将手帕塞给Magnus，让其自己擦拭。他看了一眼瘫在地上的肉墩（犯罪者），满地是血，正在蔓延。其他警察在进行善后工作。  
Alec：“能站起来吗？”  
Magnus在Alec的搀扶下站起，佯装趔趄。Alec长臂一揽，将他打横抱起。  
Magnus怔楞，晕血症是我随口胡诌的，这个小警察就要因此，把我抱离现场不见血腥吗？他也太贴心了吧！  
Alec近两米的身高，健壮强劲的手臂，公主抱抱着183的Magnus，不觉太吃力，看到里屋有床，便迈进里屋，将Magnus放到床上。  
Alec：“你先休息一下，待会儿需要你录口供。”  
Magnus：“OK！Thank you！Oh，I’m Magnus，I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”  
Alec不禁咧嘴一笑：“Alec！I’m……”示意外面，随之离开。 

Magnus一边看着Alec去到外屋和同事们交流，一边掏出手机，看见一连串未读信息，是Raphael发来的。  
警察来了！！  
警察上楼了！！！  
什么情况？怎么开枪了？你没事吧？  
人呢人呢？？你什么情况？？没事吧？？  
Magnus？？？  
Magnus当时正和胖大叔拼命呢，哪里有空看手机。他连忙回应，又很快收到答复。  
——我没事，人死了。但他不是罪魁祸首，凶手另有其人。  
——什么？？？怎么回事？我现在上去？  
——No！赶紧离开！  
——又来了好几辆警车！需不需要我叫人？  
——不需要！赶紧走！  
Alec进来，看见Magnus在玩手机。Magnus赶紧将信息发出，锁屏，冲他扬起笑脸。  
Alec：“可能需要你跟我回警察局录口供，你能行吗？”  
Magnus：“OK！”跟你去哪里都可以。  
Alec：“但是，外面的尸体需要法医现场勘验过，才能拉走。所以现在出去，肯定会看见血。”  
其实，我根本就不怕血。但是，为了你，我一定要继续怕下去！  
Magnus灵机一动：“不如我闭上眼睛，你扶我出去。”  
Alec想，这确实是个好主意，点头同意。  
Magnus下床，来到他身边，伸出右手。  
温暖厚实的大手触感柔和，Magnus闭上眼睛，和上周初次见面时的霸道强劲完全不同。上周，那明显是对敌人的狠劲，今天，他表现得还挺温柔。  
Magnus在Alec的引领下，漫步走到外屋。周边都是警察忙碌的声音，“蹬蹬蹬”清脆的高更鞋声由远及近，迈进屋。紧接着，响起一个女声的惊呼：“What are you doing？Alec！”  
Magnus不禁睁开眼睛，只见一位同样黑发，妆容精致的靓丽美女，一套紧身装，将凹凸有致的身材完美勾勒出来。美女正瞪着眼睛，惊讶地看着Alec。  
Alec一本正经：“这位受害者有晕血症，我带他回警局录口供。Isabel，做你的事。”  
Oh，这位美女叫Isabel，看样子两人关系不浅啊！莫非这位帅比警察还没出柜？别说你不是Gay，从我看到你的第一眼，就认出你是了。而我看到，你看到我的第一眼，更让我确信你是！  
并且，Magnus发现Alec走在自己的右边，很贴心地挡住了躺在地上的胖大叔。他赶紧闭上眼睛，任Alec牵着手，带他离开，留下目瞪口呆的Isabel。  
走出屋子，Alec放开了Magnus的手：“我们走吧。”  
Magnus睁开眼睛，有些意犹未尽，正欲跟着Alec下楼，猛然想到——不能就这么出去！  
Raphael他们都在外面，如果看到自己被警察带走，那后果……  
Magnus：“等等！”  
Alec回身，他已经步下了几级台阶，此时的视线和Magnus持平。  
Magnus：“我不能就这么出去。我不能让别人看到我的脸。”  
Alec不解。  
Magnus想到：“那种头套，只露出两个眼睛的，你有吗？”  
Alec：“……有，但是……”  
Magnus：“借我用下！”  
Alec大眼睛迷惑：“Why？”  
唉！要怎么解释呢？如果我被看见上了警车，那么随着我进入警局的，肯定有一个律师团。然后，警察局周边就会被社团成员包围。接下来，外卖、快递送达不进警局……  
Magnus一声不吭想着措辞。  
Alec见他欲言又止的样子，忽然顿悟，Money Boy当然不愿意被人看见上了警车啦！那造成误会，让人家以后还怎么做生意？我真是笨！  
Alec：“Oh，I understand.但是，头套是犯罪嫌疑人用的，你不能用。”  
Magnus闻听，心下一紧，却见Alec当即脱下上衣警服，撑开外套，罩住Magnus的头顶上方：“用这个吧。你是受害者，理应受到警察保护，我保护你出去。”  
Magnus双手接过，心下转热，这让他又想起：“我还需要一件外套。”Raphael他们知道我穿的什么。  
Alec二话不说，返回屋内。  
屋内，Isabel正抖开一件白大褂，准备验尸：“Well，我们开始吧！”  
Alec人高马大，从她身后，一下就把白大褂拽走了：“借我。”  
Isabel双手还维持着拿白大褂的姿势：“Alec！What are you doing？”  
Magnus再次听到那个女声的惊呼。Alec返回，拿着白大褂：“这个行吗？”  
Magnus：“Perfect！”  
Alec很自然地帮Magnus穿上，妹妹的白大褂是经过她裁剪改装的，穿在他身上犹如白色风衣，宽肩、细腰、翘臀，别有韵味。  
Alec不禁舔了舔嘴唇。

公寓楼外已经拉起警戒线，不明真相的围观群众和闻风而来的记者狗仔围得里三层外三层，Raphael等人混在其中，看见一个警务工作人员似乎脸部受伤了，用警服严严实实包住了脑袋，被一个大高个警察紧搂着，坐上警车。  
到底什么情况啊？Raphael继续给Magnus发信息，不再收到回复。  
Magnus的手机正躺在里屋的床上。

Magnus没想到，来到警局，却不是Alec给他录口供，而是一个金发异色瞳的警察，他说他叫Trace Wayland（是Jace，Magnus懒得记清楚）。Magnus顿时了无生趣，对警察的询问，也是能不说就不说，不能不说就少说。本来还想和Alec探讨一下案情的，算啦！  
此时的Alec正在向上司Luke Garroway汇报案情，毕竟是他开枪打死了目前唯一的犯罪嫌疑人。  
当Alec终于汇报完毕，走出上司办公室，却见Jace正在和一个红发小姑娘打情骂俏，那是Luke的继女，叫Clary。Alec走近，听到Jace正在向她吹嘘上周在Pandemonium发生的事。  
你还好意思说！上周，Alec和Jace在Pandemonium暗中调查，猪队友Jace暴露了身份。有人误会金发异色瞳的他是Money Boy，被人摸了屁股。Jace就追着人家揍，还说要告人家袭警。刚开始Pandemonium以为他是骗子，后来得知真是警察，就告到警察局了。说Jace以权谋私，被他揍的那人是议员，所以Jace暂时停止了外勤工作。  
Alec面无表情，打断他们：“Jace，你录完口供了？”  
Jace：“YEP！”  
Alec：“人呢？”  
Jace：“Who？”  
Alec：“受害人。”  
Jace：“刚走。”  
Alec立马奔向门口。

Alec追出警局，看到大街上人来人往，快速搜寻Magnus的身影，终于在街角定格到。他当即奔过去，远远看见Magnus面前停着一辆加长型豪华轿车，有人拉开车门，Magnus坐进，车随即开走。  
那是？Money Boy是不太可能拥有那么一辆豪车的，那是他的Sugar Daddy？他的金主爸爸？  
Alec停下脚步，不自觉地叹了口气。

车内，Magnus接过递来的一杯杜松子酒。  
“你父亲不喜欢你这个样子。”  
Magnus今天挑染了金发，依旧戴着碧蓝色美瞳，名副其实的金发碧眼。他扭脸看向说话的人。  
“但其实你这样也挺好看。”  
Magnus：“Lorenzo，不用恭维我，我父亲是最不可能把位子传给我的。所以，我给不了你什么。”  
“I want nothing but……”（我什么都不要，只要……）   
Magnus喝了一口酒立马吐出，拿酒杯的手，顺势向旁一抖。  
Magnus：“纯饮，我还是喜欢荷式杜松子酒。你这种英式的，只适合鸡尾酒的基酒。”  
他看向身边人，只见Lorenzo，被他洒了一身，一脸无语。  
“OOPS！”Magnus笑着抱歉。  
这辆加长型豪华轿车行驶在布鲁克林大桥上。


	3. Chapter 3

Alec Lightwood击毙了连环杀人案目前唯一的犯罪嫌疑人，等待他的是一堆公文报告。一上午，Alec陷在办公桌后，手指敲不停，心思却不在这里。  
他通过证人笔录，查到了Magnus留的手机号，昨晚就打过去了，可是无人接听，转到语音信箱。今天，他也打了，还是无人接听。刚才，他又打了，依旧转到语音信箱。  
什么情况？不接陌生来电？还是，嫌我烦了？可他应该不知道我号码。  
Alec敲击键盘的手停了下来。昨天，他坐上那辆加长型豪华轿车就那么走了……  
Alec还想见到他。——因为案情，Jace做的笔录太糟糕了！嗯！就是这个原因。  
Alec相信自己的判断。他拉开抽屉，翻找什么，终于在最底层翻出一个小瓶子，揣进衣兜起身，大步离开。  
  
“滴滴滴滴、滴滴滴滴……”的声音响不停。  
Magnus Bane趴在床上，脑袋埋在枕头堆里，伸手摸到床头，抓住座钟，砸向墙壁。  
座钟摔地散架，可声音依旧响不停。  
Magnus发出低吼，被吵醒的感觉很不爽。他双手在床上四处摸索，将被子里的IPAD碰落掉地。  
声音从床下传来，原来是它。  
Magnus从枕头堆里抬起头，闭着眼睛，一脸睡容，头发乱舞。他要把IPAD掰成两半！  
“滴滴滴滴……”持续，紧接着响起一声：“Hello？”  
Magnus猛然睁开双眼。这个声音？！  
他腾地趴到床边，看到地上的IPAD屏幕显示，那位帅比警察——对，Alec！此时，正在敲他家房门。  
这是门禁的实时监控系统，因为Magnus的手机没电自动关机，所以转到了IPAD上。  
Magnus瞬间振奋，睡意全无，捞起IPAD，看着屏幕，合不拢腿，哦不，是合不拢嘴。  
帅比警察真好看！Magnus装了四个隐形摄像头，从上往下，从下往上，左侧，右侧，无论何种角度，Alec都是360°无死角得好看。  
“Hello？Anybody home？”声音也好听，令人陶醉。  
“Coming！”Magnus欲去开门，跳下床，瞬间懵逼。  
全景窗外是中央公园整片的新绿。Fuck！  
他现在曼哈顿上东区自己的公寓里！而Alec在布鲁克林他租的公寓外！  
Magnus连忙看回IPAD，只见Alec继续敲门，又唤了几声，似乎察觉屋内无人，准备走了。  
“NoNoNo！Don't go！”Magnus眼睁睁看着Alec离开监控画面。  
他拿起床头的座机电话，一键快速拨号，对方随即接通。  
Magnus：“Raphael，现在去我租的公寓，拦住一个人，一定要拦住！我马上过来！”  
传来Raphael疑惑的声音：“啊？什么人？直接动手？”  
“当然不行！他是警察，想别的办法。我把照片发你，立刻行动！”  
Magnus放下电话，手指在IPAD屏幕滑动，回看监控。  
原来之前“滴滴滴滴……”响不停是因为Alec在门口徘徊，迟迟没有敲门，被监控捕捉到有人，所以鸣响提醒。  
看来Alec似乎是做了一番心理斗争，鼓起勇气才决定敲门的。Magnus不禁微笑，迅速截了一张Alec的帅图，发给Raphael，然后冲进步入式衣帽间，开始翻找内裤、外裤、上衣、外套。  
是的，先找内裤，Magnus喜欢裸睡。  
Raphael在布鲁克林的Dumort酒店享用brunch，接到Magnus打来的电话，发来的照片，这警察看着好眼熟呀！但Raphael没有时间再想，立马转发出去，安排行动部署。  
于是乎，整条街区“自己人”的手机同时接收到照片、信息……  
  
Alec走出公寓楼，有些失望。不在家？一早就出去了？这么忙吗？还是，昨晚就没回来？昨天，他坐上那辆加长型豪华轿车就那么走了……  
Alec正想着，迎面过来一个背包客问路。他指完路，继续前行，却没想到接下来，半个多小时过去了，他都没能走出这条街。因为——  
1，扶老奶奶过马路；  
2，帮街边水果摊捡拾散落一地的水果；  
3，送行动不便、拎满重物的老者上楼回家；  
4，……  
还有一个黑人小姑娘，在街头哭得很伤心。Alec连忙过去询问缘由，原来是数学题不会做，她说她叫Madzie。Alec微笑着，轻声细语地安慰她。  
谁叫自己穿着警服呢！身为纽约市最美警察，自己有责任、有义务，为市民提供最贴心的服务。  
而这半个多小时，足够Magnus从曼哈顿飙到布鲁克林了。  
他把AstonMartin刹停在Dumort酒店门口，已经等候的Raphael上前扬起手机，屏幕上是对Alec的偷拍：“正在教Madzie做数学题。”  
Magnus满意地抬手勾了一下Raphael的下巴：“Good！”说完，跑向隔壁街。  
  
“谢谢！”Madzie甜甜地说道，摆着小手：“我要回家啦！拜拜！”  
“拜拜！”Alec笑着摆手，起身准备离开，抬眼就看到一个矫健的身影跑来。  
Alec瞬间呆在原地。那就是他想见到的人！这一刻，他感觉浑身流淌的血液因子突然热络起来。他不自觉地嘴角上扬，从来不知道布鲁克林的阳光竟然这么美好，照在过来人的身上，就像镀了一层金，闪闪发光。  
Magnus跑到Alec面前，绽放笑脸：“Hey, how's it going?”  
“……Hi……”Alec发现自己的舌头突然不听使唤了，半天也发不出一个单词。  
Magnus笑道：“来找我的？”  
Alec望着他，他和昨天一样，但和上周不同。上周的他，额前挑染着蓝发，这周是金发。蓝色眼眸一眨一眨，盯着自己变成了口吃。Alec在心中断定，他一定是有什么魔力！  
Alec：“I……I’m……我是巡逻，路过这里。”  
Magnus保持微笑，别装了，我都看见你了！  
Alec：“你呢？刚回来？”  
Magnus：“Oh，我晨跑去了。上我家里喝杯咖啡，怎么样？”  
Alec微笑点头。  
就在两人离开的下一秒，一声枪响打破街道的宁静。  
Alec下意识立即掏枪出来，将Magnus拽到身后，保护他，退到街边墙角安全处。  
路人不知道发生了什么，还在四处张望。紧接着又一声枪响，一位孕妇倒地。路人见状惊叫，四处跑窜。  
Alec大喊：“快躲起来！”随即呼叫电台，通报突发事件。  
Magnus看见那名孕妇倒在距离他们不太远的地方，没有多想，立马奔过去。  
正冲电台汇报的Alec大惊，一边追出，一边举枪冲四周警惕状，寻找枪声来源。  
Magnus奔到孕妇身前，只见她腿部中枪，鲜血直流，痛苦地呻吟着。  
Magnus蹲身，欲将她抱起，赶来的Alec帮忙。两人合力，将孕妇抱到街边墙角安全处。  
孕妇惊恐地拽着Alec的警服：“救我！救我！”  
Alec安抚她：“我会的！你没事！你会好的！”随即担忧地看向Magnus。  
Magnus检查孕妇腿部的伤口，取下自己裤子一侧装饰用的长飘带，绑扎伤口附近的大动脉血管，动作麻利，鲜血沾到了他手上，他毫不在意。  
Alec瞪大眼睛盯着他，不发一言。  
附近巡逻的警车呼啸而来，Alec立即起身，前去汇合。  
救护车随即赶来，医护人员将孕妇抬上担架。孕妇拉着Magnus的手连声道谢。  
Magnus帮忙将她送上救护车，看到Alec走近。  
Alec面无表情：“你先回家。一会儿我去找你。”  
Magnus：“OK！”  
街口已经封路，车辆不许进出。一辆加长型豪华轿车开来，被拦在了外面。  
Magnus走到公寓楼门口，远远看见Lorenzo从那辆车上下来。他边上楼边掏出手机拨打，电话接通，他还没说话，就传来那边的咆哮。  
Lorenzo：“我告诉你，不要回来，为什么不听？”  
Magnus一翻白眼：“我也告诉你，不要找我，你怎么不听？”  
传来那边Lorenzo的深呼吸：“……你没事吧？”  
“没事。你赶紧走。”  
“我要保护你的安全！”  
“不用！马上离开！否则，我再也不要见到你。”Magnus挂了电话。  
Alec和同事交流案情，无意间发现街口有辆加长型豪华轿车，是昨天那辆！他快步走去。有人拉开车门，一个长发成束的中年男子坐进，车随即开走。  
Alec停下脚步，拿出手机拨打：“Jace，帮我查一辆车，车号是……”

当Magnus打开家门，他才意识到，昨天他直接就走了，现在屋里是警察离开后的状态，满地狼藉，还有一些干涸的血迹。这种情况，怎么邀请人家来喝咖啡？  
他赶紧从洗手间拎出水桶和拖把，开始墩地，擦拭血迹。  
突然，Magnus猛醒。糟糕！晕血症啊！刚才那名孕妇，腿上全是血，可他就那么把她抱起来了，还给她包扎！  
我有晕血症啊！完了完了！怪不得他用那个眼神看我。天啊！他一定是发现我骗了他。他说一会儿来找我？完了完了完了！肯定是来找我算账的。  
Magnus一时无措，扶额，杵着拖把，呆愣原地。  
“你没有晕血症。”Alec的声音吓了他一跳，拖把脱手倒地。  
他匆忙回来，竟然没有将门关好。Alec已经进来，把门关上。  
“你骗我。”Alec面无表情，向Magnus逼近，“你竟然骗我。”  
“请听我解释……”Magnus不由自主向后退，很快退到墙边，无路可退。  
Alec已经逼到Magnus近前，双拳紧握。刚才那么危险，他竟然跑出去救孕妇？孕妇当然要救，可我是警察，我也有责任保护你的安全！如果子弹打中的是你，我不敢想象……  
Magnus仰脸看着面容严肃的Alec。他不会因为我骗了他，想揍我吧？我如果反抗，算不算袭警啊？可他人高马大，我不一定打得过，怎么办？不行！我得采取主动，先发制人……  
下一秒，Magnus微微踮脚，稍稍噘嘴，就这么干脆、直接地吻上了Alec的唇。  
Alec圆瞪双眼，按住Magnus肩头，将其推开，抵在墙上。  
Magnus怔楞，什么情况？难道他不是？不可能啊！  
Alec看到Magnus眨着眼睛，一脸懵圈，还保持着稍稍噘嘴的样子，似乎欲求不满，太可爱了，当即俯身，凑上他的唇。  
这会儿轮到Magnus双眼圆瞪了。原来，他不是想揍我，是想壁咚我！  
Magnus兴奋地闭上眼睛，迎合Alec的吻。  
不！这不叫吻！这叫啃啊！小警察横冲直撞的，怎么回事？Magnus双手放到Alec背后，摩挲他，安抚他，示意他温柔些。  
Alec感觉背后好像几道烈火燎过，再这么燎下去，他浑身都要烧着了。  
不行！Alec猛然睁眼，抽离Magnus。  
Magnus也随即睁眼，不解地看着他，又怎么啦？  
只见Alec双手伸到背后，抓住Magnus的手腕，拉回身前，高举过Magnus的头顶，双腕交叠，单手将其扣按在墙上。  
WTF！不让摸？Magnus蹙眉疑惑，微启的双唇红嫩嫩的，眼神无辜地仰望Alec，有些委屈。Alec情不自禁，另一只手抓着Magnus的下巴，俯身继续亲吻。  
好吧，不让摸就先不摸，让亲就行。可这不叫亲，这叫咬啊！Magnus发现自己根本无法迎合。Alec冲他的上嘴唇，下嘴唇，还有舌尖，一通毫无章法的啃咬，甚至还撞到了鼻子，磕到了牙齿。  
Magnus双腕被他扣在头顶，下把被他抓住，双腿也被他的大长腿困在中间，整个人完全被他钉在墙上，动弹不得。  
行吧，你想怎样就怎样，谁叫你个高人帅XX大呢！Alec紧贴着他，这让他充分感觉到了它，但和上周、那天晚上的感觉不一样，上次它是沉睡状，这次它应该是觉醒了，紧紧抵在Magnus的下腹。

Alec情难自控，Magnus太美味了，嘴唇又软又嫩，舌头又滑又甜，完全在自己的掌控下，予取予求，就像一杯醇酒，越饮越上瘾，又像一道甜点，越品越不够。  
Alec饿了，已经饿了二十多年，极其饥饿，真想把Magnus吃进肚子里。  
Magnus从未被人这样吻过，哦不，是啃过。虽然Alec毫无吻技可言，但他唇舌柔韧，极具占有性，炙热的气息，完全控制住了Magnus的呼吸，令其浑身脱力。  
如果不是Alec将他牢牢固定，他觉得自己可能就瘫倒了，被人“啃”到瘫倒。这么说来，Alec也不是没有吻技，而是独门绝技。  
两人不知道过了多长时间，Alec终于停嘴，恋恋不舍地离开了Magnus的唇。  
仅仅一个吻，其实是一场啃，就耗尽了两人大半气力。  
两人不停地大口呼吸，平复浑身热血沸腾的细胞因子。  
“You never cease to amaze me，Alec！”  
“Yeah, What did I just do?”  
Alec这才意识到自己的双手还固定着Magnus，连忙松开，后退了一步。他看到Magnus嘴唇红肿，嘴角有一丝血迹溢出，大惊失色：“Oh My God！I hurt you！”  
Magnus也感觉到了，抬起手背擦过嘴角，一看，确实是血丝，可能是被Alec咬破了。  
Alec不知所措：“I'm so sorry！”  
Magnus微笑安慰：“没关系，你也不想的。”  
他感觉头重脚轻，晕乎乎走向沙发，重重躺下，胸膛剧烈起伏。他需要大量的新鲜空气，被人吻到，是啃到缺氧，还把嘴巴咬破了，这种体验是第一次，很刺激！等等， Magnus忽然想到，这不会是小警察的第一次接吻吧？  
Alec的呼吸已经平复，毕竟常年训练，肺活量惊人。他来到沙发旁，在Magnus身前蹲下，满脸愧疚：“I really apologize, sorry！”  
他从衣兜掏出手帕，轻轻拭去Magnus嘴角的血丝。  
看到手帕，Magnus想到，昨天那块还没还给他呢！哦！在曼哈顿的公寓里。他现在千万别问我要，我可变不出来。  
Alec喃喃：“……这是我的初吻……”  
果然！早说啊！我可以教你嘛！害得我还以为你吻技高超，喜欢掌握主动，搞得我现在这么狼狈。  
Magnus腹诽着，伸手抚上Alec为自己擦拭嘴角的手。这一次，Alec没有躲避拒绝他的主动碰触。  
Magnus：“我很荣幸，成为你的第一个。”  
Alec咧嘴微笑。  
Magnus：“我无法想象，你的中学、大学都干吗去了？竟然从没接过吻？”  
Magnus很惭愧：“我……我在学习。”  
Magnus感觉好些，坐了起来，拉着Alec的手，让他坐到自己身边。  
Magnus：“肯定有女生向你表白。”  
Alec 点头：“但我对她们都没有感觉。”  
“那男生呢？还有，你的警察同事，也肯定有些热辣的家伙。”  
有吗？Jace？Underhill？  
Alec看向Magnus：“可我都不想亲他们，你是唯一……”  
他目光往下落到Magnus的红唇，随即又赶紧移开：“唯一一个我想亲的人。”  
Magnus听过太多的“我喜欢你”“我想要你”之类的表白，这对于他来说，是一次全新的体验。  
“你也是我的唯一，唯一一个亲我，像是要把我吃掉似的。”  
Alec羞愧地：“我很抱歉。”  
“Don't be！I enjoyed it！”   
Magnus一直握着Alec的手。Alec的手掌很厚实很温暖，能感觉到一些硬茧。  
这时，Alec的手机铃响。他掏出手机，是Jace打来的。  
“Sorry。”Alec起身走到一旁接电话，“Jace？”  
传来Jace凝重的声音：“又发生一起命案，怀疑和Pandemonium连环杀人案有关。”  
“I'm on my way！”Alec挂了电话。  
Magnus起身：“你要走了？”  
Alec：“有案子。你最好待在家里，晚上不要上班了。这些天都不要去。注意安全！”  
上班？晚上？你不会真以为我是Money Boy吧？Magnus张口欲解释。  
Alec居高临下，捧住他的脸，嘴就堵上来了。Magnus愣了，眼睛还没来得及闭上，Alec堵了一下下，就离开了，也没啃也没咬，算是亲了吧！  
Alec忽然想到什么，从衣兜里掏出一个小瓶子，塞给Magnus：“这是药膏，对你的淤伤有好处。”  
他示意Magnus的脖颈，昨天被犯罪者掐得红淤。Magnus特意穿了立领衬衣，遮住了部分。  
“Later！”Alec随即离开。  
Magnus看到小药瓶上用繁体中文写着：化瘀膏。  
顿时心中一股暖流涌过，暖得他一时间什么话都说不出口。


	4. Chapter 4

手机铃声唤醒怔楞的Magnus Bane，他循声在沙发找到刚才从身上滑落的手机，是Raphael打来的。  
Magnus：“What's up？”  
Raphael：“又死人了，Pandemonium的经理……”  
Magnus顿时明了，这就是小警察说的“案子”。  
电话那边沉默片刻，Raphael继续道，情绪明显激动：“你说的没错，昨天那个是Copy Cat……第八个了，这是第八个！纽约警察都是白痴！两个月了都没有抓到凶手！”  
“Raphael，相信我，我一定会找出真凶，帮你朋友、帮那些死者报仇。”  
电话那边稍稍稳定了情绪：“Um……你没事吧？我听说，刚才很危险，差一点就打中你？”  
“没事，我很好。”Magnus向里屋走去。  
“会不会是冲你来的？那个Copy Cat有同伙，找你报仇？”  
“……或许，只是反社会人格者随意试枪。”Magnus在床上找到了昨天落下的手机，已经没电了，“对了，帮我把这套公寓买下来。”  
“What？”  
“就我现在租的公寓。”Magnus边说着，边给没电的手机冲上电。  
“Why？你那里刚死了人……”  
“所以现在去和房东谈，肯定能拿到好价钱。”Magnus开机查看，发现一个陌生号码从昨晚开始一直陆续给他打电话。  
他点开语音信箱，听到留言：“你好，我是，我是Alec，感谢你，感谢你协助警方。我会，我们警方会一直和你保持联系，确保你的安全……”  
Magnus不禁微笑，有点口吃的小警察真可爱，原来是打不通电话，所以亲自找上门来了！  
Raphael在电话那边吧啦吧啦一通，Magnus没听太真切，无非是说，这套公寓不值得买之类的。虽然这里昨天死了人，可今天，发生了一件历史性事件，二十好几的小警察将初吻给了Magnus。Magnus决定，要把这里买下来，留作纪念。  
“照我说的做。”他语气坚决。  
  
Alec Lightwood赶到案发地，这里是Pandemonium一位经理的公寓。  
Isabel Lightwood已经验尸完毕：“机械性窒息死亡。跟连环杀人案的多名受害者一样。”  
Jace Wayland手上拿着透明证物袋，里面有一个黑色头套：“Sexual asphyxia（性窒息），也可能是玩过火了。”  
Alec：“死者不是Money Boy？”  
Jace：“以前是，还是头牌。现在已经升职做部门经理了，就是Pandemonium顶层的客服部。”  
Alec看着死者被盖上白布抬走，紧锁眉头，一脸凝重。  
Jace注意到，小声安慰他：“Hey，这可能只是独立案件，和连环杀人案无关。我看Luke都准备为你庆功了。”  
Alec环视案发现场：“没那么简单。做事。”  
Isabel收拾好工具箱，准备离开：“Alec，妈妈让你今晚回家吃饭。”  
“今晚？肯定不行。”Alec示意案发现场，这肯定是要加班的。  
Isabel：“妈妈已经给你们头儿打过电话，Luke会批准你准时下班。晚上见。”说完，她拎着工具箱离开，高跟鞋声渐行渐远。  
Jace听到，似乎有所顿悟，连忙掏出手机：“和Clary说一声，让她给头儿打个电话，也批准我准时下班。”  
“不批。”Alec一把攥住他的手机。一天到晚不是撩妹，就是在想怎么撩妹，你们直男心里就没点逼数吗？能不能干点正事！“我下班后，你要带着他们继续找线索，不放过任何蛛丝马迹。”  
Jace兴意阑珊：“O、K。”  
“对了，我让你查的车牌，查了吗？”  
“查到了，我发你。”Jace很快将资料发到了Alec的手机上，“那辆林肯属于Rey World（雷伊国际），这是一家私人保安及军事雇佣公司，在多米尼加注册，总部在纽约，分部设在英国和乌克兰。现任CEO是Lorenzo Rey。”  
就是他！Alec边听Jace汇报，边浏览资料，滑动的手指在CEO照片上停住。长发成束，精心修剪的时尚胡须，志得意满的笑容，这些都让Alec没来由的讨厌。  
此时，Alec讨厌的Lorenzo正坐在加长型林肯舒适的后排，品着荷氏杜松子酒，不光笑得志得意满，还有些胜券在握，似乎要去赴一场期待已久的约会。  
豪车行驶在布鲁克林街道上。  
  
“什么？卖了？”Magnus继续打扫客厅卫生，接到Raphael的电话，得知这套公寓刚刚出手。  
“房东说，有人拿着支票找到她，给了她高于市场百分之二十的价格。”  
“谁买的？”  
“支票付款方是Rey World（雷伊国际）。”  
Fuck！Magnus在心里咒骂。  
这时，另一个手机传来“滴滴滴滴”的提示音，是门禁的实时监控系统，Magnus拿起它看。夜幕降临，楼道灯已经亮起，只见Lorenzo Rey大摇大摆冲公寓走来，按响门铃。  
“OK，我知道了。”Magnus挂了电话，前去开门。  
Lorenzo眉开眼笑：“你好！我是房东，请你离开我的公寓，我会退你房租并给你补偿。”  
Magnus白了他一眼，将门狠狠摔上，扭脸离开。  
但Lorenzo伸手一挡，把门推开，径直入内。  
  
Alec知道，妈妈喊他们回家吃饭，只是借口，打探他们兄妹俩近期的私生活才是目的，可没想到这次家庭聚餐，其实是爸爸召集的。  
“各方情报汇总，Circle组织，可能会卷土重来。”Robert Lightwood，现任纽约市反恐执行官。  
Maryse Lightwood关切道：“叫你们回来，是提醒你们，无论工作、还是生活，一定要注意安全。Alec，我听说白天发生的那起枪击案，你就在现场？”  
Alec：“是的，妈妈，但我没事。”  
“我已经和Luke说了，尽量安排你做内勤工作。”  
“Why？”Alec抗议。  
Maryse没有回答，搅了搅碗里的炖菜，问道：“会不会是Circle成员干的？先向你家人报复。”  
这句话明显是问Robert，但Maryse却没有看他。  
Robert叹了口气，冲Alec和Isabel道：“如有必要，我会申请家人保护，确保你们的安全。”  
Maryse突然起身：“我和你们的父亲去厨房看看汤好了没有。”  
她说完，先行离开，走进厨房。  
Robert这才站起，跟过去。  
Alec和Isabel面面相觑，双双扭脸，看到厨房门被关上，随即传来父母的争执。  
“你现在就应该派人，把孩子们保护起来！”  
“Max已经送到寄宿学校。Alec是警察，Isabel是法医，他们自己就是警务人员，相当清楚保护条例。”  
“我不管什么条例！我不允许再有任何人伤害我的孩子，包括你！”  
“Maryse，我并不想伤害他们。”  
“即使Alec原谅你了，但是我，从来没有！”  
Isabel听到这里，心疼地看向哥哥。Alec已经扭回脸，面无表情，一口一口吃着炖菜，仿佛没有听到这席话。  
Isabel看着哥哥的后背，她知道，在紧致衬衣包裹下的后背肌肤，是一些浅粉色、弯弯曲曲蚯蚓状的疤痕——  
那年9·11，Isabel永远不会忘记，休假的父亲带着她和哥哥，在世贸中心附近的哈德逊河边玩耍。他们眼睁睁看着一架飞机，又一架飞机袭来……  
父亲跟哥哥说，快带妹妹回家，随即撇下两个不到十岁的孩子，径直和附近警察汇合，投入到救援中。  
Isabel的小手被哥哥紧紧攥着，和惊恐的人群一同奔逃，耳边全是骇人的呼喊，周边全是带火星的东西噼里啪啦落下。  
长大后，Isabel知道，那是双子塔楼坍塌，随之掉落的建筑残渣。就是这个东西，成为Alec后背伤疤的罪魁祸首。Alec将妹妹护到身前扑倒，大片建筑残渣烧到他的后背。  
那年，Alec才八岁，Isabel六岁。那天是星期二，学校并不放假，但因为父亲难得休假，就特意去学校为兄妹俩请了假，带他们出来玩，却没想到……  
所幸Alec康复的不错，从小到大经过数十次手术，如今后背只留下一些浅粉色的小“蚯蚓”。他自己看不到；因为从不穿背心，别人也看不到，仿佛这些疤痕并不存在。但每逢阴天下雨，或者换季，后背还是会痒、会疼，提醒着Alec，他跟别人是不一样的。他不喜欢别人的碰触，尤其是后背。  
人人都说他好看。他知道，那是因为人们只看到他的脸、他的外表，如果人们看到他的后背……他害怕那样的目光，他自己在浴室对镜看过，他的后背，自己都觉得可怖。

Magnus的公寓——确切的说，是已经被Lorenzo买下的公寓，此时一片狼藉。满地玻璃瓶杯、陶瓷碗碟的碎片，桌椅等一些小型家具东倒西歪，凌乱得犹如龙卷风袭过。  
角落的Lorenzo强压怒火，看着站在镜子前面的Magnus。  
Magnus对着全身镜，指尖捋过额前挑染的金发，整理了一下立领衬衣的繁复花边前襟。随即，一脚狠狠踢上，镜面破裂，碎片哗啦掉地。  
Lorenzo厉声道：“你再怎么闹，也要跟我走！白天的枪手可能就是冲你来的！”  
Magnus回身，尖头皮鞋踩在玻璃碎片上咔咔作响，不以为然道：“如果真是冲我来的，那你可就失职了。知道我是谁的，只有你。你怎么向我父亲交代？”  
Lorenzo当然愿意相信白天的枪击只是偶发事件，但：“不一定是你父亲的仇家，很有可能是你自己的。你在欧洲也惹了不少事。回来还偏要蹚Pandemonium的浑水。Pandemonium背景复杂，光股东就有十好几个，涉及军政要员。你玩够了，闹够了，现在该跟我走了。”  
Lorenzo说着，上前拉Magnus的手臂。  
“别碰我。”Magnus甩开他。  
“OK，你自己走。”  
“我不走。”Magnus径直走到沙发坐下，拿手机刷ins，开始点赞。  
Lorenzo实在是忍无可忍：“你父亲说，只要确保你的安全，我可以动用一切非常手段。”  
Magnus懒得抬头看他：“把我打晕，强行带走，你能有点新鲜的吗？”  
Lorenzo幽幽说道：“Raphael Santiago，Dumort酒店大堂经理，墨西哥裔……”  
Magnus抬头看他，眼神犀利。  
Lorenzo满意地微笑，继续道：“边境墙那边的世界，他肯定比我们更清楚，所以才会不断接纳非法潜入的……”  
Magnus起身打断：“我希望你车上有荷氏杜松子酒。”  
威胁奏效，Lorenzo笑得合不拢嘴：“当然！已经为你准备好了！”  
“等着。”Magnus说完，向里屋走去。  
Lorenzo看他从里屋床头拿着一个小瓶子出来：“这是什么？”  
“不关你事。”这是Alec给Magnus的化瘀膏，Magnus把它揣进衣兜。  
Lorenzo自讨没趣地撇撇嘴：“Let's go！”  
  
Alec的公寓离父母家很近，但是，他想绕道去Magnus那里看看。一是顺便夜间巡逻，二是想去问问Magnus，关于Pandemonium遇害经理的情况。嗯！想见他，完全是因为公事。Alec确定了想法，脚踩油门，加速驶去。  
驶入街道，Alec远远看见Magnus公寓楼下停着一辆加长型豪华轿车，又是那辆林肯。有人拉开车门，Magnus坐进，紧跟其后上车的，是一名长发成束的男子，车随即开走。  
又是他！Lorenzo Rey！Alec已经记下他的名字。他和Magnus什么关系？能让Magnus一连两天，主动坐上他的车？雷伊国际，私人保安及军事雇佣公司，这类公司的背后，往往都会涉及间谍、贩毒、恐怖行动等，也最能吸引涉世未深的Money Boy，Magnus可千万别被他骗了。想到这里，Alec跟在了林肯车后。  
  
Magnus接过Lorenzo递来的酒杯，浅尝一口。  
Lorenzo：“我今天亲自去为你买的。怎么样？”  
Magnus不置可否，又喝了两口，将酒杯放置身旁。这已经是对Lorenzo最大的夸奖了。  
Lorenzo看着已经被他喝掉一半的酒杯，露出莫测的笑容。  
Magnus开始刷Ins点赞。Lorenzo出奇地不再说话，只是看着他。Magnus玩了一会儿，竟然感觉手机有些沉，滑动屏幕的手指也有些不听使唤。  
酒有问题！Magnus猛然意识到，WTF！  
Alec开车跟在林肯车后，驶上布鲁克林大桥。他忽然想到，应该给Magnus打个电话，问问他在干吗？看他怎么说。  
Magnus的手机铃响，这个号码？他记得！虽然还没有保存进联系人，但他清清楚楚记得，这个号码从昨天晚上到今天上午，一连给他打了十几通电话。是那个帅比警察！是Alec！  
Magnus想滑动接听，但手指已经无法动弹。  
Lorenzo伸手取走他的手机，打开车窗就扔了出去。  
后车的Alec亲眼目睹手机飞出车窗，自由落体，掉入纽约东河，顿时明了一切，有问题！Magnus有危险！他立即呼叫电台，要求支援，在前方拦截林肯车。  
Magnus的意识非常清晰，只是浑身无力，动不了。  
Lorenzo将他的脸扭向自己，微笑道：“手机信号会让仇家追查到你。另外，我只是下了些肌肉松弛的药，确保你不会又玩什么跳车、跳桥的把戏。还有，我不会像昨天一样，把你送回自己的公寓，让你第二天又跑回去。”  
“……Where？”Magnus吃力地问道。  
“My House。”Lorenzo笑得很欠扁，“或者你父亲在长岛的别墅，二选一。”  
Magnus懒得理他，闭上眼睛。算了，明天再想办法，先好好休息一下，只是没接到小警察的电话，他会不会生气呀？如果他一生气就壁咚我，也蛮好的。  
Lorenzo见Magnus拒绝交流，便不再自讨没趣，负气地看向窗外。他们已经驶下布鲁克林大桥。  
忽然传来警笛声，前方停着几辆警车，用喇叭报出了林肯的车牌号，要求他们靠边停车，接受检查。  
Lorenzo质问司机：“你超速了？”  
司机：“没有，先生。”  
Lorenzo注意到，后方一辆车，响着警笛追上，和他们并驾齐驱，随即传来车内警察的声音：“靠边停车！立即停车！”  
Magnus睁开眼睛，这个声音？好好听！有点熟悉，像是Alec？  
司机：“先生，是否现在停车？”  
Lorenzo看着Magnus，摁下扶手旁操控台的几个按钮。Magnus惊讶地看到对面的座椅瞬间向上收起，呈现出座椅下方的空间，完全可以藏起一个人。  
Lorenzo迅速拉起Magnus的胳臂，连拖带拽将他塞进对面座椅的下方空间。  
“……No。”Magnus瞪视Lorenzo，但他完全没有力气反抗。  
“Sorry，Baby。”Lorenzo将他的一双长腿折起放好，脱下西服外套，覆盖住他的脑袋，阻拦他的声音传播。  
“……No。”Magnus的世界一片黑暗，声如蚊呐，一动不能动。  
Lorenzo坐会原位，按下几个按钮，对面的座椅瞬间恢复原样：“停车！”  
  
林肯车上的人已经全部下来，接受例行检查，却没有Magnus，这让Alec倍感意外。明明看到他上车了，并且跟了一路也无人下车，难道自己眼花，看错了？不可能！可车上确实没人了！  
Alec仔细打量车内，加长型林肯他不是没有见过，这辆车的内室是经过改装的。他怀疑有空隔，蹲身敲击正向座椅的下方，无意间看到角落，好像有什么东西，伸手捡起，是一个小瓶子，就是自己白天给Magnus的化瘀膏（Lorenzo刚才拖拽Magnus的时候，从他衣兜里掉出来的）。  
Alec更加坚信Magnus就在车上，他又去敲反向座椅的下方，声音不对！有空隔！  
Alec怒目瞪向不远处的Lorenzo。Lorenzo刚才说，他要等律师来，控告Alec。所以，即使Alec看出问题，去问他，他也一定不会说的。  
Alec知道再耽搁一秒，Magnus就多一秒危险。他当即掏枪出来，冲正向座椅扶手旁的操控台，砰砰两枪，破坏了控制系统。  
Lorenzo和其他警察都惊了，一时愣在原地。  
Alec跪坐在反向座椅前面，用力向上推椅面，终于将真皮椅面掀翻。  
Magnus听到两声枪响，仿佛就在自己身边，接着，他感觉到隐约的光源，随即，覆盖在头面部的衣服被拿开，出现了帅比警察英俊的脸庞，即使眉头紧锁，依旧如此好看。  
“Magnus！”Alec抱起手软脚软的Magnus。  
“……Alec……”Magnus用尽气力唤道，轻不可闻，但Alec听到了，犹如一道沁人微风，吹进了他心里。  
Alec都急疯了，虽然面无表情佯装镇定，但他刚才推掀椅面的双手都在颤抖。他太害怕了，害怕会发生第九起和Pandemonium有关的命案，况且Magnus已经死里逃生一次，不，是两次，加上白天的枪击。他绝不允许这样危险的事情再发生第三次。  
幸好，Magnus睁着眼睛，蓝瞳一瞬不瞬地看着他，意识清晰。  
Alec将Magnus抱出林肯车，向自己的车走去。  
一直沉默在等律师的Lorenzo不再沉默，当即上前叫嚣，被其他警察拦住：“你不能带他走！必须等我的律师来！我要告你……”  
Alec停下脚步，打断他：“去警察局见你的律师吧！把他们抓起来，告他们绑架，非法拘禁……”  
其他警察亮出手铐，正欲抓人。  
“……No。”Magnus用力说道。  
“What？”Alec诧异，随即安慰，“别害怕，他不能再伤害你。”  
“No，I'm OK。”Magnus缓了缓，继续道，“Let he go。”  
Lorenzo得意洋洋：“告我绑架？我绑架谁了？我们是在玩游戏，不关你们警察的事！”  
“玩游戏”这个词点燃了Alec的心中怒火，Pandemonium连环杀人案的大多受害者，都是死于各式各样的性虐游戏，而今天发现的那名经理，更是死于窒息游戏。如果不是抱着Magnus，Alec可能会上前暴打Lorenzo一顿，但——  
“……Yes。”  
没想到怀中人竟然亲口承认了，Alec目瞪口呆。  
Magnus声音轻微，却掷地有声：“Take me away，Let he go，Please。”  
Alec不再说什么，抱着Magnus径直离开，将他放到副驾驶座，自己随即上车，驾车离开。

Alec一路飙车，向前疾行，他不知道要去哪里。他很生气！他担心在乎的人，竟然和别人玩着危险游戏？他边开车，边不时看向Magnus，发现Magnus一直脸朝窗外，上了车就没有看他。  
其实Magnus被Alec放到车上就是这个姿势，他也想看着Alec，可他动不了呀！索性就这样吧，闭上眼睛休息。这下，可以踏踏实实的休息了，不管Alec带他去哪里？他都可以！  
突然，Magnus被安全带系住的身体前倾，汽车紧急刹停了。他睁开眼睛，看到窗外是哈德逊河美丽的夜景。  
“Lorenzo Rey是你的……”Alec实在是憋了一肚子火，不得不问了，本来想说“Sugar daddy”，但话到嘴边，他还是不忍心伤害Magnus，就换了一种说法，“你的大客户？”  
“……No。”我是他的大客户才对。  
Alec生气Magnus现在还看着窗外，都不扭脸看他，质问道：“为什么和他玩那种游戏？”  
他故意那样说的啦，其实什么都没有：“……Nothing。”  
Alec气不过，终于伸手抓住Magnus的下巴，将他的脸扭向自己，动作有些强硬。  
终于啊！终于可以看到你无比帅气的脸庞啦！Magnus调动全副五官，想露出笑容，不知道自己笑出来没有。  
Alec看到此时神情极其柔软的Magnus，顿时怒火熄灭一半。他觉得自己刚才有些粗暴，想挽回一些，就解了自己的安全带，身子朝Magnus坐正，伸手温柔地抚上他的脸颊：“对不起，我来晚了。”  
没关系，我根本没想到你会来。你的出现，就是惊喜。“……OK。”  
“不要再和他！不要再玩那样的游戏，好吗？那样很危险！我不希望你再涉足危险！”  
危险？不至于啦！Lorenzo不敢对我怎么样，就算他有贼心，也没贼胆。我们都是闹着玩的。因为你突然出现，让他完全没有准备，才会把我塞进座椅下面。就算你今晚没找到我，我可以明天去找你呀，不用担心：“……OK。”  
生气的Alec面对柔软的Magnus，根本无法发火，但是想到Lorenzo令人讨厌的嘴脸，Magnus还袒护他，心甘情愿上了他的车，却被他扔手机，塞进座椅下面，这样对待，Alec就胸闷气短，心思郁结，有些哀其不幸，怒其不争的感觉：“为什么不让我抓他？”  
呃，抓了他，你会很麻烦。不光Lorenzo自己的安保公司，还有我父亲那边，唉，暂时没法解释啦：“……”  
Alec见Magnus只是看着自己，却不再说话，完全是拒绝回答的意思，顿时心里窜火，无从排解。他看着软萌的Magnus，下一秒，俯身，亲了上去，不，是啃咬。他觉得他应该稍稍施力，把Magnus咬醒，不要再沉迷Sugar daddy的糖衣炮弹啦！  
好不好只是亲亲！不要咬我呀！但Alec听不到Magnus的心声，只是一味地啃咬拉扯Magnus的嘴唇和舌尖，带着怄气和惩罚。Magnus在药效的作用下，嘴唇比白天更柔软，舌尖比白天更甜糯，口腔里还有些杜松子酒的芬芳，Alec完全沉醉其中。他饿了二十多年，现在食髓知味了，Magnus味道很好，吃着很美味，他啃不够，根本不想停下来。  
Magnus感觉到嘴唇有一点点疼，这令他十分惊喜，这说明药效在逐渐褪去。他尝试着抬起左手，竟然已经可以动了。Magnus想触摸Alec的脸颊，示意他能不能对自己温柔些，遂用力抬起左手，但体力不支，半道落在了Alec的后腰上。  
Alec像被热油烧烫，腰身抖了一下，但并没有放弃Magnus的嘴唇，一边继续啃噬，一边抓住Magnus落在他后腰的手腕，往座椅旁边一放，随之“咔嚓”一声响。  
Magnus感觉到手腕冰凉的触感，那是手铐吗？他的感知正在恢复。那里竟然有一副手铐？Magnus懵了，Alec是把自己的左手铐起来了吗？为什么呀？我只想摸摸你。你这人还真是……奇怪……  
Magnus又尝试动动右手的手指，确实能动啦，但他不敢再抬起。好吧好吧！不摸就不摸，亲你总可以吧！  
尽管Alec对他又咬又啃，他还是尽量回应着Alec，起先因为药效作用，Magnus的唇舌木讷，完全是被动接受Alec的啃咬，现在他的感知渐渐回转，开始能够舔舐回应。  
Alec每啃一下，他就用舌头追过去，舔他一下。Alec每咬一下，他就用嘴唇含住，吮他一下。Alec拉扯他的上下唇，他就紧紧贴上去。两人的唇形完美契合。  
Alec感觉出，Magnus似乎在讨好他，唇舌又柔又软地滑过他的唇舌，以柔克刚。Alec心中的怄气荡然无存。他开始放慢节奏，学着Magnus的样子，不咬不啃，只是舔舐，只是吸吮，回吻给他。舒缓、悠长、深入。  
Clever Boy！今天第一次接吻，一早一晚的功夫就突飞猛进，舌吻高手啊！Magnus为自己收获了一个宝藏男孩，情不自禁偷笑。  
Alec察觉他在笑，这才离开他的唇，目光疑惑。  
Magnus的笑意更浓了：“我能摸你的脸吗？”  
Alec微愣，道：“当然。”  
Magnus示意被铐住的左手。  
“Oh，Sorry！我，我刚才，真是昏了头了。”Alec连忙打开手铐，满脸歉意。  
“被我吻昏了头？”Magnus边说着，边双手捧住他的脸，蓝眸炙热地看着他：“你为什么要当警察呢？你长得这么好看，让人看了就想犯罪呀！”  
话说出口，Magnus才意识到，他都说了些什么啊？这一定是药效作用的后遗症，脑子开始不好使了，必须赶紧睡觉休息。睡一觉就好了，可是——  
“我被房东赶出来，无家可归了。”  
Alec还在想Magnus前一句的意思，听到这句，立马顿悟，这是没地方住了，所以上了Lorenzo的贼车啊！  
Alec心中还是有些愤愤不平，但他握住Magnus摸在自己脸颊的手，柔声道：“我们回家。”  
Magnus的眼神有些恍惚，回家？好温暖的词呀！  
  
加长型林肯车已经被警方放行，行驶在曼哈顿上东区。  
Lorenzo看着扶手旁被打烂的操控台，冲手机道：“他在警察那里，应该很安全。”  
手机里不疾不徐，传来一个低沉的声音：“我每年付上百万的安全服务费，是让你保护他，不是让警察。”  
Lorenzo自知理亏，沉默不语。  
“把他带到长岛来，不管你用什么方法。”


	5. Chapter 5

今天上午的例会特别长，Luke Garroway从表扬Alec Lightwood果断开枪、打死犯罪分子开始，谈到纽约各区治安，特别总结了各帮派的发展史。  
“意大利黑手党和爱尔兰帮飞扬跋扈的时代早已过去，三合会和黑人帮派的大哥们也改头换面，这些老移民们已经融入主流社会，有了一定的阶级地位……”Luke站在前面，一脸严肃地分析着。  
Jace Wayland眼神瞟下，露出不合时宜的笑容，抿嘴强忍，一看就是在给红发小女友Clary发短信撩骚。  
Alec面无表情看着Luke，神思也已游走。他惦记家里的Magnus——  
早上出门的时候，Magnus还没醒。Alec轻手轻脚去房间里看了他。  
他趴睡在床上，被毯有大部分拖落掉地。Alec将它拾起，重新给Magnus盖好。   
Magnus像考拉一样，紧抱着枕头。几缕碎发柔顺地抚在额边，被阳光晕成金色。  
Oh，Alec想起，那几缕本来就是金色，应该是眼前人挑染的。  
酣酣的呼吸声，诠释着Magnus睡得香甜且宁静。 睫毛卷长，鼻梁高挺，因为睡姿而微微噘起的小嘴，红唇粉嫩，甚是可爱。  
Alec情不自禁，俯身冲Magnus的脸颊亲了一口，旋即移开。他怕自己再多一秒，就会沉迷下去，舍不得走了。他将一个手机放在了床头柜上……  
“Alec？Alec？”  
Alec回神，发现散会了，Luke已经来到他面前。  
Luke：“还在想Pandemonium的案子？”  
“……Yeah。”  
“Case closed（结案）！我已经报上去，为你申请嘉奖，上面基本认可。”  
“Luke，我不需要嘉奖。我认为这些案件还有很多疑点……”  
Luck打断：“我知道，这段日子为了办案，你很辛苦，接下来可以稍微休息一下，暂时不用出外勤。”  
“What？Why？”Alec震惊，忽然想到，“Oh！我妈妈给你打电话了。我爸爸利用职权，让你这么做。”  
“Not really。我要保证，我的人的安全。”Luck解释，“之前，你和Jace去Pandemonium暗查，Jace打伤了议员。我停止他的外勤工作，就是怕他在外面遭到报复。你也一样。”  
“我们是警察！难道怕报复，就不抓犯罪分子了？”  
“当然要抓。”Luck递给他一叠文件夹，“这些是Circle组织的犯罪案例。情报显示，他们近期潜回纽约，联络了各大帮派，可能在密谋什么。这是我们接下来打击犯罪的重点。你先熟悉资料。”  
Luck拍了拍Alec的肩。  
Alec拿着这叠文件夹，从会议室回到办公室，正值中午饭点。Jace喊他去餐厅吃饭，他让Jace先去，其他警员陆陆续续离开。  
Alec看办公室就剩下他一人，这才拿出手机打电话。  
  
Magnus是被铃声吵醒的。他感觉自己回到纽约后，从来没有睡得这么香甜，一晚上没有做梦，就像回到小时候，无忧无虑的时候……  
铃声响不停，Magnus终于睁开眼睛，用手遮挡照进来的正午阳光，循声看到床头的手机，拿过一瞧，是那个熟悉的号码，起床气顿时消失全无。

电话终于接通：“Hi！”  
“Hey！I……”Alec一时间忘了该说什么，又结巴了，“I’m Alec……”  
“I know，我睡在你家里，用着你的手机，当然知道你是谁。”  
Alec不禁微笑：“Sleep okay？”  
“Like a rock。”  
  
Magnus还赖在床上，听着Alec的声音，明媚的阳光照在身上，他感觉全身舒畅。  
“我想告诉你，衣柜下面的抽屉有新的衣服，你可以穿。冰箱里有速冻食品，如果你不喜欢吃的话，可以叫披萨，客厅门廊的柜子上有现金。”  
Magnus：“Oh，You are so sweet！”  
“……”那边没有说话，但是Magnus可以肯定，Alec笑了，微微一笑，弯曲的弧度，足以勾住他的心，“如果没什么事的话，我今天下班后就可以回家。”  
“Go do your job，Sergeant，I’m not going anywhere。啵！”Magnus最后加上了一声飞吻。  
“……Thanks。”那边没说gotta go，也没说byebye，而是说了声谢谢，挂了电话。  
Magnus微笑着翻身下床，来到窗前，发现这里是曼哈顿下东区唐人街附近，不由得怔楞住。  
唐人街及周边区域，他已经十多年不曾靠近。昨晚晕晕乎乎，跟Alec回到家，看到里屋有张床，便踉踉跄跄走了进来，栽倒在床上。然后，他就不知道了。  
鞋子和外衣裤应该是Alec帮他脱掉的，他现在精神饱满，浑身上下没有任何不适，这说明Alec——昨晚什么也没做！只是脱了他的外衣物，让他安睡。真是一个清纯小处男，不懂得乘人之危。Magnus竟然有些小小的失落，他现在还穿着背心和底裤，需要冲个澡，舒爽一下。  
Magnus刻意不去想唐人街，来到衣柜前，打开柜门。  
深色长袖衬衫和黑灰长袖T恤，整整齐齐地悬挂和叠放。Magnus从下方抽屉拿出新内裤，想找一件打底背心，看遍衣柜，竟然没有！  
什么情况？难道你衬衣里面是真空？Magnus又翻了翻，发现全部都是长袖衣服，没有一件短袖。他环视屋内，也没看见其他衣柜，便朝客厅走去。  
这是一套两室公寓，简欧浅色调，清新淡雅。  
隔壁还有一个房间，Magnus走进，这里是书房，有一张没有收起的沙发床。看来Alec昨晚睡在这里。他把主卧让给了自己。哦不，是自己抢了他的主卧，直接躺上他的床。想到这里，Magnus嘴角微翘，看到书柜里面满是刑事侦查学、犯罪学、法医、法律等相关专业书籍。与众不同的是，还有一套Shang-Chi漫画书。  
这么巧！你也爱看这个？郑商奇，可是Magnus小时候最喜欢的漫画偶像，小时候在唐人街……Magnus想拿漫画书的手停住。  
他收回手，四处打量，察觉一个现象，房间里没有一张照片，卧室也没有。  
虽说，男生不爱拍照。可Alec那么帅，又是警察，至少应该有一张身穿警服、背景星条旗的标准照，摆在家里孤芳自赏呀！算了，反正晚上又能看到真人了。Magnus懒得再多想，先去洗白白！  
  
Raphael Santiago在布鲁克林的Dumort酒店日常巡视。  
一名职员走近：“经理，刚才接到一个外卖电话，要求我们送菠萝披萨，其他配料一概不要。你以前说过，这种情况，由你亲自处理。”  
Raphael一凛，但依然保持职业性微笑：“嗯，我来处理，你去忙吧。”  
这是他和Magnus早就约好的联络方式，这说明Magnus此时无法用手机联络他，难道有危险？  
Raphael立即通知厨房，专门做了个铺满菠萝的披萨，然后换上外卖服，前往电话预留的地址。  
  
Magnus洗完澡饿了，叫个专属披萨，就等Raphael送上门。  
不一会，门铃响起，他去开门。门外的Raphael愣在原地。  
Magnus穿着浴袍，只在腰间简单系带，胸前大敞，露出起伏的胸肌，既清凉又性感。他一手拿毛衣擦头发，一副悠哉惬意的样子。  
Raphael松了口气，高悬的心瞬间落下。  
Magnus冲他勾勾手：“进来吧。”  
Raphael进门就道：“我以为你出事了！”  
“昨晚确实出了些状况。新房东把我赶出来了。所以，我暂时可能会住在这里。”  
Raphael困惑地打量四周：“这是谁的房子？”  
“就是昨天，我让你帮忙拦住的那个警察。”  
Raphael眨眨眼睛，顿悟：“Oh！你是想接近他，获取第一手的消息。”  
Magnus微微一笑，不置可否，拿起柜子上的一张纸币，递给Raphael：“回去吧！等我消息。”  
Raphael点头：“Thank you！注意安全。”  
Magnus送走他，打开电视，躺到沙发上，开始享用披萨，刚吃到第二块，听见开门的声音，扭脸一看，竟然是一身警服的Alec回来了。  
“就下班了？”Magnus惊喜道，看墙上挂钟，才两点半。  
“下午调休。”Alec将车钥匙扔到门柜上。  
“我叫了披萨，来一块？”  
“我吃过了。”Alec走近，看到披萨上面铺满菠萝，别的什么也没有，蹙眉道，“这……能吃吗？”  
“很好吃，你尝尝。”Magnus将手上的披萨边塞进嘴里，又拿起一块，送到Alec面前。  
Alec蹙眉且摇头。  
“尝一口？”Magnus眼神请求。  
Alec尝试张嘴咬了一口。酸酸的，甜甜的，味道怪怪的。  
“怎么样？”Magnus期待地问。  
“绝不再吃第二口。”Alec认真回答。  
Magnus有些失望，将Alec咬了一口的披萨，送进自己嘴里，坐回沙发上，继续吃，浓浓的芝士拉出长长的丝，不时闭上眼睛享受美食，吃的津津有味。  
他随着吞咽动作而上下蠕动的性感喉结，他沾到芝士而放进口中吮净的修长手指，他结实饱满的胸肌，他健美裸露的大长腿……  
Alec连忙收回视线，来到Magnus的身边坐下，从茶几上抽出一张餐巾纸，将他嘴角的菠萝渣擦掉。  
“Thank you。”Magnus笑着接过这张纸，先擦嘴，再擦手。  
Alec看到还剩一半的菠萝披萨：“不吃了？”  
Magnus摇头：“吃饱了。”  
“真的饱了？”  
Magnus点头：“嗯！你回来的正好，我还在想下午一个人怪无聊的，做些什么好呢？”  
Alec没有回答，而是风驰电掣般拿出手铐，直接扣上Magnus的手腕，将他脸朝下摁倒在沙发上，抓住另一只手，反铐住。  
Magnus吃饱后反应迟钝，完全忘了反抗，整个人都懵了。  
“你是谁？”Alec问道，语调不带感情。  
Magnus看不到他的脸，不知道他是什么表情，猛然想起，他进门后就没有笑过！为什么？Alec发现了什么？知道了什么？  
“你什么意思？想玩角色扮演？还是SM？”Magnus故意语气轻松，试探道。  
“我是认真的！”Alec拉着Magnus的手臂，拽他坐起来，按着Magnus的双肩，将他紧抵沙发背，“你到底是谁？”  
什么情况？小警察玩哪出呀？我还是先装无辜吧！  
Magnus仰脸看着他，微微噘嘴，大眼睛一眨一眨，蓝莹莹透着困惑。  
Alec将视线从他嘴唇移开，掏出手机，点开一个视频，放到他面前。  
Magnus当场傻眼，WTF！视频是他和Raphael。就在刚才，就在这里，Raphael给他送来披萨，他们两人的对话，全程被记录下来。  
“他可不是普通的送餐员，而是Raphael Santiago，表面上只是Dumort酒店的大堂经理，可实际却是布鲁克林墨西哥帮的小头目。不要告诉我，你不知道这些。”  
Magnus想着措辞，不敢看Alec。还好自己没和Raphael说太多，就赶他走了，今天这关应该可以对付过去。  
Alec挑起Magnus的下巴，让他看向自己，不发一言，很明显在等他解释。  
“你竟然在自己家里装监控？”Magnus先发制人，难以置信状。  
Alec没想到，等来的是他的质问，微微一愣，认真解释：“不是我装的，是Izzy，我妹妹。”  
Oh，Izzy，就是Isabel，那个美女法医是你妹妹？太好了！  
“我看她把摄像头藏哪里了？”Magnus扭脸四下看，被Alec抓住下巴，又扳了回来。  
“回答我的问题。”Alec一脸严肃。  
“OK，但是，先让我亲亲你。”Magnus一本正经。  
Alec蹙眉，怀疑自己听错了。  
“如果你不愿意，就把我抓去警察局好了。在那里，我要求见律师，什么都不会说的。”  
这可不是Alec的目的，他只想知道Magnus和Raphael这番对话背后的涵义。什么“昨天让你帮忙拦住的那个警察”，以及“接近他获取第一手的消息”，Magnus为什么要接近自己？获取什么消息？Alec想知道。  
他看着Magnus的嘴唇，亲就亲吧，又不是没有亲过。他俯身亲了上去。其实是碰，单纯的唇碰唇，碰了一下就离开了，像是恋人间日常打招呼。  
这就完了？开玩笑嘛！Magnus严谨地说道：“是让我亲你，不是你亲我。”  
“有区别吗？”Alec认真反问。  
“当然有！”Magnus说完，仰脸凑上Alec的嘴，用舌尖轻松顶开他的唇齿，滑进他的口中，灵巧挑动他的舌尖，搅弄舔舐。  
Alec尝出今天的吻是菠萝味的，还不错。他刚才像小鸟啄了一下就跑，就是怕变成这样的湿吻、舌吻和热吻。他一手扣在Magnus的后脑，一手抓着他的下巴，找寻最契合、最舒适、最完美的角度，情不自禁加深这个吻。  
Magnus也想在亲吻的时候，摸着Alec。可他一动，意识到自己的双手被铐在背后。每次都是这样，不让摸！真讨厌！  
Magnus有些生气，强行抽离了Alec：“打开手铐，我想摸摸你。”  
Alec意犹未尽，但庆幸自己没有被亲吻搅浑头脑：“暂时不行。回答我的问题，我就满足你。”他又拿回了主动权。  
“OK，你问吧。”  
“你接近我是什么目的？想获得什么消息？”  
“首先，我没有接近你，是你主动找我的，昨天上午是，昨天晚上也是。我没有给你 打过一个电话，包括今天上午。可你从前天晚上开始，给我打了不下二十个电话。……”  
Alec听着，脸发烫，他说的这些，好像都是事实哦！  
“其次……我想喝水，苏打水加冰块加柠檬就可以。”  
Alec起身，走向开放式厨房，打开冰箱，一通忙活，返回时，手上拿着盛满冰块的玻璃杯，伸到Magnus面前：“没有苏打水没有柠檬只有冰块，喝吧。”  
这让人家怎么喝？等冰块化成水吗？Magnus眼神幽怨地望向Alec。  
Alec嘴角溢出一丝微笑，亮出另一只手上的啤酒瓶，将啤酒缓缓倒进装满冰块的玻璃杯里，发出滋滋凉爽的声音。  
Magnus洗完澡就没补水，吃了一半披萨也没喝水，刚才口腔里仅有的水分，也被Alec汲取走了。他盯着啤酒，不禁舔了舔嘴唇，起身来到Alec面前。  
Alec侧身避开，Magnus追。Alec又侧身，Magnus又追，眼睁睁看着他将啤酒全部倒进杯中。  
冰块浮动，泡沫上窜，Magnus看得两眼发直，从来没有这么口渴过。  
Alec手持杯子，走向餐桌，Magnus自动跟过去。  
Alec拉开一张餐椅，手腕一转，椅背靠餐桌，将Magnus按坐下来，放下杯子，双手撑在餐桌边沿，把Magnus圈在自己身前。  
“你想获得什么消息？告诉我。”  
“连环杀人案的消息，就是这样。”Magnus说完，扭脸看一眼桌上的啤酒，看回Alec，眼神企盼，“我好渴，Please？”  
Alec爽快地拿起杯子，递到Magnus面前。  
Magnus张嘴，咕嘟咕嘟喝了两大口。性感的喉结上下滚动，溢出的酒液滑落嘴角。  
Alec看在眼里，忽觉自己也口干舌燥。他拿开杯子，不让Magnus喝了。  
Magnus发出抗议的喉音，还追了一口，被Alec按住肩膀。  
Alec举杯自己喝起来，入口下喉的瞬间，真是凉爽透了，及时浇灭了他的心中欲火。  
Magnus发出抗议的声音，扭动身子不乐意。Alec将按在他肩膀的手，移到他脖颈，稍稍施力，示意他不许再动。  
Magnus很听话，不动了，眼巴巴望着他：“你还有问题吗？”  
这句话提醒了Alec，有，他还没问完呢！  
他拉开旁边的餐椅，坐下继续盘问：“昨天在街上，那些故意拦住我的人，都是你安排的？”  
“No。是Raphael安排的。我只是请他帮忙，让你别走。”  
“Why？”  
Magnus示意Alec手上还剩三分之一啤酒的杯子：“再让我喝一口。”  
Alec递上。Magnus埋头。Alec真的只让他喝了一口，就又把杯子移走了。  
真小气！Magnus腹诽，乘Alec一时没防备，直接仰脸凑近，快速捉住他的嘴，探开他的唇齿，用舌尖将口中含的一小块冰，渡进了他的口中。  
Alec完全怔楞住，被Magnus冰火两重天的嘴唇包裹，一时间忘了反应，手上脱力，杯子失手摔地，发出哗啦的破碎声。  
这一下惊醒Alec，Magnus的舌尖在他口腔里搅动，伴着冰块滑来滑去，又热又凉，又湿又烫。  
虽然Magnus的双手被铐在背后，但他双脚交叠，勾住了Alec的脚踝，不时用裸露的腿部肌肤，摩擦Alec的警裤。  
Alec抓住Magnus后脑的头发，想把他拉开。但Magnus咬住他的嘴唇不放，又勾住他的舌尖不松口，嘴里的冰块渐渐融化，溢出冰水。Magnus又滑过Alec的嘴角，将冰水舔净。  
被Magnus这样舔吻，真的很舒服，又滑又软的舌尖，温热且清凉，舔遍他口腔里每一寸。Alec把一切都忘到脑后去了。  
冰块完全融化，Magnus结束了这个吻。  
Alec脸颊潮红，还在回味，茫然地看着他。  
Magnus：“I wanted to see you again。”  
Alec恍然，Magnus是在回答他之前的问题。  
Magnus继续道：“你又为什么来找我？昨天上午，还有昨天晚上？”  
“I，I’m……”不对！明明是我审问他，怎么变成他审问我了。Alec学着Magnus此前严谨的口吻，说道：“是我问你，不是你问我。”  
Magnus态度良好：“Yes Sir！”  
Alec起身，把Magnus拉起，让他坐到桌子另一边，转身去了厨房，拿来一瓶啤酒，还插上了吸管，放到Magnus面前桌上，没有说话，然后走向洗手间，从里面拎出水桶和拖把，就开始清理玻璃碎片。  
Magnus看着他，下午的阳光照进来，他个子那么高，拿着拖把弯腰拖地，那宽阔的肩膀，那制服包裹的身躯和翘臀，那双大长腿，这幅美好的画面，是世界上任何画家都描绘不出来的。  
他真好看！Magnus美滋滋地用吸管喝啤酒。  
Alec动作麻利，很快就把地上清扫干净，回到Magnus身边，靠在桌旁，双手交叠在胸前，面无表情看着他。  
Magnus含着吸管，也看着Alec，蓝眼睛一眨一眨，吸管发出呼噜呼噜的声音。他已经把啤酒喝光了。  
Alec问：“还喝吗？”  
“NO。Thanks。”Magnus吸进空气，打了个嗝，不好意思地笑笑。  
Alec亮出手铐的钥匙：“再回答我一个问题，我就打开它。”  
Magnus猛点头。  
“你让Raphael回去等消息，连环杀人案跟他有什么关系？”  
我的小警察，你这才问到点子上啦！虽然爆别人隐私不太好，但是为了顺利通过这关，Magnus决定实话实话：“Raphael的一位朋友，是其中的受害者。”  
“男朋友？”  
“Not really，Raphael是无性恋者。”  
“OH！”Alec一脸恍然，仿佛原本担心着什么，突然就释怀了。  
“那名受害者是他从小一起长大的伙伴，他们在心灵上特别投契。他的遇害，对Raphael打击很大。”  
“所以你帮他，以自己做诱饵，把凶手引出来。”  
Magnus点头，可我只是引出个Copy Cat，难道你没看出来？  
“你认为打死的那个人，就是真正的凶手吗？”  
Alec：“上面认为是。”  
“所以，你们准备结案了？”  
“上面已经结案。”  
“果然，纽约警察都是白痴！”  
“Hey！”  
“OH！Sorry，除了你。”Magnus赔笑。  
“你不是白痴，你很聪明，骗我有晕血症，还骗我什么了？”  
Magnus扩大笑容，靠近他，讨好地说：“这已经是另一个问题了。你刚才说，回答完那个，就帮我打开的。”  
Alec点点头，俯身为Magnus解开一只手的手铐，然后将它又拷在了桌腿上。  
Magnus诧异：“你说话不算数！”  
“有吗？我打开了，只不过，又铐上了。”  
Magnus一时无语，抬起那只重获自由的手，放到桌上活动手指，握拳状。  
Alec看在眼里：“你想袭警？”  
Magnus不再握拳，而是拿着空酒瓶把玩，冲Alec扬起笑脸：“不敢。”   
“连警察都敢骗，还有什么你不敢？”Alec继续刚才的话题，“还骗我什么了？”  
要不要趁机向他坦白，我不是Money Boy呀？Magnus想，那么他肯定会问自己是谁？这又回到一开始的话题了，千万不能让他想起。问我是谁？干吗的？又会有一大堆问题，还要想一大堆理由……算了算了，Magnus想想就头疼，现在已经觉得晕乎乎了， 这个啤酒还挺上头的。  
下巴又被Alec抓住，挑起来，Magnus仰脸看着他。  
“你骗了我这么多吗？需要想这么久？”Alec一副不可思议的表情。  
“NO！NO！NO！我没有骗你了。只是这个啤酒好厉害呀，我好像有些醉了。”  
“用吸管喝啤酒，确实会容易醉。”Alec边说，边解开Magnus仍被铐住的另一只手。  
Magnus不解地看着Alec。  
“吸管喝酒，酒是缓慢流进胃里，酒精很容易被快速吸收，所以比大口喝酒更容易醉。”Alec边说边帮Magnus轻轻揉着手腕，又伸手到Magnus的脖颈，查看他之前被犯罪者掐得红淤的地方。昨晚Magnus睡着的时候，Alec帮他擦了化瘀膏，现在大部分红淤已经散去。Magnus自己都没有察觉。  
“以身做诱饵，太危险，不要再做了。”Alec紧握Magnus的手。  
“连环杀人案就这么结案了？你们不追查真正的凶手了？”  
“上面确实结案，但是，我想申请休假，自己查。”  
“你自己查？”  
“对，就像私家侦探那样。”  
“你准备怎么查？”  
“受害者全部来自Pandemonium，所以，可能还是要从那里下手。”  
Magnus点头表示同意。  
“我需要你的帮助。”Alec牵起Magnus的一只手，放到自己脸旁。  
Magnus想起，他这是兑现一开始的承诺。  
——打开手铐，我想摸摸你。  
——回答我的问题，我就满足你。  
Magnus满意地站起，双手捧住他的脸，笑道：“当然！”


	6. Chapter 6

“截至目前，Pandemonium连环杀人案已经有八名遇害者，我把昨天上午那起也算在内。一名受害幸存者，就是你。”Alec Lightwood一本正经道。  
果然，工作中的男人，专注的模样最有魅力。  
Magnus Bane赞同地点头。  
“一至四名和第六、第八名都是白人，且被害前没有发生过性关系。第五名是拉丁裔，第七名是印度裔，被害前均发生了性关系。”  
Magnus接道：“而我是亚裔，犯罪分子企图和我发生性关系，被你当场击毙。”  
听到Magnus这么直白地说出来，Alec有些不好意思，脸发热。  
他连忙将视线从Magnus红润的嘴唇上移开，继续道：“所以，我认为这是两个不同的犯罪者在作案，被我击毙的那个是Copy Cat（罪案模仿者）。”  
我可爱的小警察，你才知道吗？他被我打趴在地的那一刻，我就断定，他绝不是真正的连环杀人犯。我本来还有好多话要问他，可是，就那样被你一枪爆头了！  
Magnus腹诽着，望向Alec的目光佯装崇拜。  
“我认为，真正的连环杀人犯可能是个种族歧视者。他只对白人下手，说明两种情况：一、凶手是白人，对除本身以外的人种，采取排斥态度；二、凶手非白人，并憎恨白人。”  
这……说了，不跟没说一样吗？怪不得人人都说，纽约警察是白痴，果然名不虚传。  
Magnus看着眼前这个高大、帅气的idiot，不禁问道：“你们警方排查了全部和死者接触的人吗？就只锁定了一个？那个Copy Cat？”  
Alec点头：“真正的连环杀人犯，没有留下任何线索。”  
“所以你们上司想尽早结案。反正已经击毙了一个，罪名都扣到他头上，还能增加破案率。”  
Alec心中惭愧，无言以对。  
Magnus拨了拨额前挑染的金发：“真正的凶手可能还在Pandemonium猎艳呢！”  
“这就是我担心的。所以……”Alec的手机铃响，他拿起看，接听，“Izzy？”  
Magnus听到女声的咆哮：“你搞什么？Alec！不在警局上班，还要请长假？”  
Alec抱歉地看向Magnus，向书房走去。  
Magnus目送，看到他在书房里来回踱步，边讲电话边做手势，似乎在争论什么。  
他收回目光。桌上有一叠文件夹，是Alec下午拿回来的。他随手抄起一件，翻开看。一个红色圆圈标志映入眼帘，Magnus不由得为之一振。他快速翻阅，全部是关于Circle组织的犯罪案例，其中一行字抓住他的眼瞳——  
据可靠情报，Circle组织领导人Valentine Morgenstern已于近日潜回纽约，并联络意大利、爱尔兰、犹太、拉丁、华人、黑人等各大帮派首领，意图未知。  
Magnus继续翻阅，后面是各大帮派的详情及图片。其中，华人帮派部分介绍了Demon Shadows（魔影帮），创建者Asmodeus，真名不详，经营色情场所、开设赌场、放高利贷起家，上世纪80年代起制毒贩毒、走私偷渡，积累巨额财富，使魔影帮成为华人第一帮派， 现经营房地产、国际贸易洗白身份。还有一张Asmodeus的照片，复古感的波浪卷发披肩，眉眼狭长透着锋锐，在Magnus看来是淡漠且凉薄。  
“不好意思。”Alec返回，“我刚才说到哪里了？”  
Magnus抬头，立即恢复笑容可掬的迷人状态，不动声色地合上文件夹放回原处：“你担心真正的凶手还在Pandemonium。”  
“对。”Alec在Magnus身边坐下，“所以我想……”  
“你想自己当诱饵，钓他出来？!”Magnus接道，“那太可以啦！你皮革束带衣一穿，他今晚肯定上钩！”  
“什么是皮革束带衣？”Alec不了解。  
“就是身上只穿几条皮带，我保证你绝对Sexy。”  
Magnus两眼放光，上下打量Alec，已经用视线将他扒了个一干二净。  
Alec脸红，斩钉截铁：“NO！绝对不行。”  
“那你怎么色诱？”  
“我没想色诱。我只是想再去看看。但是因为上次，出了点状况，我和Jace已经被列入不受欢迎的黑名单，走正门是肯定进不去了。”  
“Pandemonium有员工通道，你想我带你进去？”  
Alec点头。  
Magnus嘴角上扬：“Kiss me。”  
经验告诉Alec，他最好按照Magnus说的做，不然Magnus一定会加倍讨回来。  
嗯！Alec先是握住了Magnus的双手，这倒让Magnus微愣。  
下一秒，他低头凑近，贴上Magnus的唇，学着这两天Magnus亲他的样子，探进舌尖，在对方的口腔里轻轻搅动，不再咬，不再啃，只是舔，只是吮。  
Magnus和他十指相扣，唇舌纠缠，呼吸交融，身体契合。等等，身体契不契合，暂时还不知道。但Magnus知道，可爱的小警察还是个virgin，所以不能猴急，要慢慢来。

灯光昏暗，霓虹旋转。空气污浊，充斥着香水、酒精、drugs、男性荷尔蒙的混合气味。那些饥渴的身体，都被这种气味俘获，各个痴迷癫狂，扭腰摆臀。音乐震耳欲聋。  
Alec无法理解为什么GAY喜欢来这里，他就不喜欢。  
尽管，他还没和别人说过，自己是GAY。  
现在，知道自己是GAY的，只有身边这个MB。  
Alec看向Magnus，发现他正望着稍远处的钢管舞区。  
那里竖立着十几根钢管，几个舞男各自在钢管上旋转缠绕，搔首弄姿。  
Alec：“What's up？”  
“Um……你先自己玩会儿，我去跳个舞，再来找你。”Magnus说完欲走，被Alec一把拽住。  
“What？”Alec完全没听清，只怪周围太吵了。  
Magnus微踮脚，凑到Alec耳边，喊道：“我说！我去跳个舞！回头来找你！”  
Alec拽着他的胳膊不放，诧异：“What？”  
刚才Magnus带Alec从员工通道刷脸进入，就算打卡上班了。上周，被Alec误认为是Money Boy,Magnus Bane深受启发，应聘了Pandemonium的兼职舞男，这才钓到那个Copy Cat。Magnus如果从正门进，就是顾客，就是消费者。可他为了Alec，走了后门——员工通道，就是Pandemonium的钢管舞男了。Pandemonium规定，兼职舞男，必须至少跳一场，才能陪客人喝酒聊天。跳舞，对于夜店之王Magnus来说，简直是piece of cake小菜一碟。  
可如何向Alec解释呢？Magnus再次踮脚凑近：“这是我的工作，我就跳一场，很快的。跟我来！”  
Magnus干脆拉上Alec，往钢管舞区挤去。

当Magnus脱掉衬衣和长裤，将它们塞给Alec的时候。Alec两眼发直，这才意识到他是要上钢管去跳舞。  
Magnus摸了摸Alec的脸，觉得他此时此刻目瞪口呆的表情太可爱了：“在这等我，宝贝。”  
Alec来不及腾出手拽他。他已经转身离开，踏上钢管舞台。  
配合动感的音乐，Magnus走到钢管旁，一边做着撩人的动作，抚胸、翘臀、摸裆、顶胯，一边优雅地冲Alec微笑。和别人的搔首弄姿不同，Magnus的钢管舞，与其他舞蹈元素结合，混搭出专属他的风格。  
随着舞曲节奏加快，Magnus单手上举抓杆，一下窜上，全身的关节灵活得象一条蛇，自由地扭动，缠绕着钢管。  
Alec瞪大眼睛，呆愣原地，仿佛Magnus并不是挂在钢管上，而是盘在他的身上。  
那强劲有力、高高隆起的肱二头肌，那健美丰满的胸肌，那巧克力般清晰的块状腹肌，那柔软的窄腰，那紧致的翘臀，那雕塑般的腿部线条……Magnus舞姿骚柔，却力量十足，毫不吝啬地炫耀和展示身体的美。  
Alec不知不觉硬了，好在抱着Magnus的衣服挡在身前，无人察觉。  
Magnus就是一剂无力抵抗的春药，引得围在他台前的人，纷纷鼓掌欢呼，有的吹口哨，有的冲他扔钱。  
Magnus乐在其中，柔软的身体开始做高难度动作，上下跳动，横空劈腿，围着钢管回旋身体任意翻腾，特别是双手抓杆，太空踏步，仿佛行走在失重环境中。  
Magnus完美的身躯勾勒在Alec眼里，深深映进他的心。  
Alec如梦似幻，不知所以。  
一曲终了，欢呼声、口哨声，不绝于耳，冲Magnus扔来的钱满天飞。  
有人直接将钱塞到Magnus手里，趁机抠手心。有人干脆拉开Magnus的底裤，将钱塞进，趁机摸屁股、抱大腿。很快，底裤边缘就被塞满了。  
Magnus享受这样的舞台，冲台下飞吻：“Thank you！Thank you very much！”  
Alec如梦初醒，一脸愠怒，强行扒开众人，来到Magnus台前，将衬衣围在他腰间，遮住他的臀部和大腿，将其打横抱下舞台。  
台上还有一地的钱，Magnus挣扎：“我的钱？”  
Alec厉声：“别动！”  
Magnus回脸看向Alec。咦？他怎么了？生气了？  
Alec确实生气了，他是生自己的气，他提议来Pandemonium就是个错误。他怎么能眼睁睁看着Magnus在台上大跳艳舞，博得其他男人的垂涎，还往内裤塞钱，还被人摸来摸去。而自己竟然和其他男人一样，站在那里，看完了全场。这其他男人中，说不定就包括连环杀人犯，那自己和连环杀人犯有什么区别？  
Alec自责不已，走到角落，放下Magnus，然后动手将塞在他底裤边缘的纸钞抽出，丢弃在地。  
“别扔呀，我的钱。”Magnus弯腰欲捡，被Alec一把拽正身子，紧抵墙。  
Alec迁怒：“你就这么缺钱吗？”  
Magnus怔楞。钱倒是不缺，可这是我自己挣的，当然要捡啦！  
看到Magnus大眼睛眨了眨，微微噘起嘴，有点委屈的样子。Alec猛然意识到，自己不该冲他发脾气，这是他的职业。他肯定缺钱，如果不缺钱，怎么会做MB呢？  
Alec连忙道歉：“Sorry，I’m Sorry！都是我的错！我不该说来这里的，都是因为我，让你做了不想做的事。”  
？？？Magnus心里一串问号，不想做的事？你是指跳舞吗？我想跳呀！我，MB，Magnus Bane，可是跳遍欧洲各大CLUB的夜店之王，什么钢管舞、脱衣舞、TB秀，就没有我摆不平的场子！  
“查案的事情我们再议。穿好衣服，回家。”  
Alec将衬衣为Magnus披上，帮他拉直衣袖，方便他穿，又将长裤抖直，为他撑好，方便他穿。  
面对如此周到的服务，Magnus乐享其成，边穿衣裤边笑问：“你生气啦？因为我跳舞？你不喜欢我跳舞？”  
Alec默不作声，将Magnus衬衣的纽扣一个一个系好，一直系到最上面那个，被Magnus握住手。  
Magnus：“勒死我啦！”  
Alec微笑松手不再系。  
Magnus继续追问：“你是单纯不喜欢我跳舞？还是不喜欢我在这么多人面前跳舞？”  
Alec搂过他的肩，向大门走去，口是心非：“没有，我没有生气。”  
Alec奢望Magnus以后只在他一个人面前跳舞，只跳给他看。

回去的路上，Alec只是开车，也不说话。  
Magnus想到小警察应该是吃醋了，看到那么多人给自己塞钱，还摸自己的屁股和大腿，小警察有没有想拔枪的冲动呢？这把“枪”到底是什么枪呢？Magnus忍俊不禁，笑出声。  
“What？”Alec忍不住开口问，“你笑什么？”  
“你吃醋了。你看到那么多人都喜欢我跳舞。所以，你吃醋了。”  
“NO！”Alec否认三连，“我没有吃醋，我从来不吃醋。”  
“那是因为你从来没有喜欢过别人呀！”  
Magnus一语中的，令Alec心头一颤。喜欢？这个词，可以用在这里吗？  
他喜欢Izzy，喜欢Max，喜欢父母……吗？父亲太过严厉，妈妈又太强势，对于他们，可能谈不上喜欢，只是尊敬。那么，他喜欢身边这个MB吗？  
“你喜欢我。”Magnus直截了当道。  
Alec大脑一片空白。他不知道接下来该怎么办，该说什么，他完全没有经验，好在Magnus没有让他难堪，继续说道。  
“我也喜欢你。”Magnus抚上Alec的右手。   
前方路口红灯，Alec将车停下。  
他回握住Magnus的手，凝视他，缓缓凑近，在他双唇印下一个吻：“That's what I like。”  
Magnus满意地笑着，伸手抚摸Alec的脸颊。我的小警察就是这么惹人喜爱。  
路口红灯变绿，Magnus恋恋不舍地松开他，看他起步开车，举手投足，帅气满满。  
就在这时，从左侧方突然窜来一辆房车，猛烈撞上Alec的车。  
巨大的撞击声撕破夜晚的宁静。Alec的车被撞得旋转了好几圈，终于停住。  
从房车下来几个黑衣男人，一律黑超遮面，来到Alec车前。  
Alec和Magnus晕倒在座位上，安全气囊双双弹出。  
黑衣人强行拉开副驾驶座的门，将Magnus拽了出来。  
Magnus晕晕乎乎，看到Alec额头淌血，离自己越来越远。  
他想呼唤，却被人用注射器针扎入颈部。  
他想反抗，可手脚完全无力，很快失去意识，被人抬上房车。房车即刻开走。  
不远处，一辆加长型林肯停在暗处，后座一身格子西服，长发成束的男子拨打手机。  
“你好，这里是911报警中心。”  
“XX街发生交通事故，请尽快前来处理。”Lorenzo挂断电话，冲司机示意，“走。”  
深夜，空荡荡的街上，只有逐渐冒出青烟的车，和车里昏迷不醒的Alec。


	7. Chapter 7

十岁的男孩走进屋，边找边唤：“妈妈？妈妈？”  
他看见妈妈躺在沙发上，盖着薄毯，好似午睡。  
男孩轻手轻脚走过去，轻声唤：“妈妈！”  
妈妈没有反应，他伸手轻推，薄毯滑落。  
男孩惊叫，只见一把匕首插在妈妈胸膛，鲜血已经将前襟染红。  
“NO！”男孩撕心裂肺地喊。  
一个中年男人闻声跑了进来，看见这幕，难以置信。  
“How could you（你怎么可以）……”他扑到女人身边悲戚，突然恶狠狠地瞪向男孩：“你妈妈死了，都是因为你，你就是个杂种！”  
男孩失声痛哭，不知所措。  
中年男人挥起大手，劈头盖脸打下去，巴掌如暴风骤雨落在男孩的脸上、身上……

“NO！NO！Don't hit me！（不要打我！）”Magnus Bane惊醒，猛然坐起。  
四周黑蒙蒙、静悄悄，他下意识往后缩，撞到墙壁。  
墙高处有一小扇窗户，洒下几缕天光。  
Magnus的眼睛逐渐适应了昏暗，潮湿发霉的环境，腐朽沉闷的气息，四面墙壁空空如也，没有任何物品。他缩在墙角，坐在水泥地上，这里是别墅！位于长岛的别墅——地下室。  
Magnus长舒口气，虽然浑身疼痛，但一颗心总算安放下来，自己身处这里，说明撞车事故是Lorenzo干的，那么Alec应该性命无虞。  
他望着四周，这里的一切，都太过熟悉，从这头走到那头，需要十九步，哦，那是十几岁的时候，现在肯定不需要了，十五步足矣。还有墙上，他用指甲刮刻的单词：ASS、ASS、ASS……一共250个，表示Asmodeus is an asshole（Asmodeus是个混蛋）。  
他起身摸墙壁找寻，果然还在那里，已经被厚厚的一层灰覆盖。看来，这么多年，这里从来没人打扫。当然，空荡荡的地下室，根本没有打扫的必要，更何况，它并不拿来储物，只是用来关人，关Magnus，少时的Magnus，现在的Magnus。  
现在，不知道是什么时候？自己晕了多久？因为已经对镇定剂有了一定抗药性，所以这一针肯定是大剂量，并且经历了撞车，Lorenzo一定会先带自己去私家医院全面检查，确认无恙，才会送到这里。  
算起来，可能已经一天一夜或者两天一夜过去了，Alec怎么样？他受伤了，Magnus清楚记得，闭上眼睛前的最后影像，Alec额头淌血，失去意识，不知道是否严重？  
不管严重与否，Magnus一定要找Lorenzo算账！一定要严正警告他，Alec不一样！Alec跟那些妖艳贱货不一样！Lorenzo不能像以往，在欧洲，对待Magnus的露水情人一样对待Alec。那些人，Magnus不在意，但，Alec绝对不行！  
想到这里，Magnus朝门走去，他要出去，和父亲谈判，找Lorenzo算账，最重要的事——见Alec，确认Alec安然无恙。  
“砰砰砰！”Magnus拍门，“Let me out（放我出去）！”

Alec Lightwood坐在病床上，额角贴着纱布，嗓子沙哑：“他们都认为我疯了，但是Jace，你一定要相信我，Magnus真在车上，他是一个人，活生生的人，不会凭空消失的！”  
“I Know，I Know，Alec！”Jace安慰道，“他可能没事，自己回家了呢！”  
“NO！他已经无家可归，他不会丢下我不管的！”Alec坚信。前两天，亲眼看到Magnus不顾枪击的危险，挺身而出，将大街中央的孕妇救到安全地带，还因此暴露了他没有晕血症，Alec就知道，Magnus是个有正义感的人，对待路人都尚且如此，他怎么会弃自己不顾？！  
“可肇事司机说，车里只有你一个人。”  
“不，他不是，他只是顶包者。撞我的，是辆黑色房车，不是黑色货车。”  
“你确定？”Jace也有点怀疑Alec是不是撞到脑子，产生了幻觉。  
“当然！”Alec吼道，头疼欲裂，伸手扶额。  
“OK，OK，我相信你。但那辆货车司机承认，是他撞到你，并且留在原地，等来了警察和救护车。”  
Alec始终不相信地摇头：“假的！都是假的！Magnus一定被抓走了。你去查雷伊国际，那个Lorenzo Rey，他之前就想绑架Magnus，被我发现了。你现在就去雷伊国际搜查，逮捕Lorenzo，他一定知道Magnus的下落。”  
Alec越说越激动，准备下床自己去找。  
Jace连忙按住他：“Alec，Alec，我会查的，你先躺好，养好伤。”  
这时，房门突然被推开，Maryse Lightwood进来，身后跟着几个青年男女。  
“Hi，Maryse。”面对纽约州的金牌大律师，Jace连忙扬起笑脸。  
Maryse微微翘起嘴角，算是打过招呼，冲青年男女示意：“你们做事。”  
那几个青年拿起桌上、沙发上放置的鲜花、蔬果等警局同仁看望Alec时带来的礼物，向门外出。这时，Alec和Jace才看到，Isabelle Lightwood也来了，就站在门口。  
“Hi，Izzy。”面对纽约法医局最年轻的美女法医，Jace保持着笑脸。  
Isabelle看了他一眼，冲哥哥无奈说道：“妈妈已经帮你办好了转院手续。”  
“What？Why？这里很好，医生护士都很好，我就要出院了，为什么转院？”Alec不解，连发三问。  
“See？你出车祸了，三天不到就让你出院，这是医生不负责任的表现。我不要你待在这样的公立医院被误诊。”Maryse语气坚决。  
“Mum，我没有被误诊。你办了转院，我父亲知道吗？”  
“我会通知他。”Maryse手上的手机铃响，她看了一眼，立即露出职业性微笑接听，走出房间。  
Alec看着进进出出帮他收拾东西的青年男女，一时无语。  
Jace也盯着他们，并和其中一个金发女生对视了两眼，眉眼含春，嘴角带笑。  
Isabelle：“这些都是她律所的实习生。她还说，想让他们轮流照顾你。”  
Alec一翻白眼：“Over my dead body（想都别想）。 ”

Magnus坐在地上，有一下没一下地拍着门，他的手都拍红了，也拍累了，确切地说，是饿了，又饿又渴。感觉一个小时过去了，无人前来，也无人应答。可能外面根本没人，整栋别墅就他自己。  
这次会被关多久啊？Magnus最长的记录是五天四夜，从那之后，Magnus变得很乖，对Asmodeus的话言听计从，让他待在别墅，他再没有跑出去过，送他去欧洲读书，他欣然前往。从英国学到法国，他说法语浪漫。从法国学到意大利，他说意大利艺术气息浓郁。从意大利学到奥地利，他说那里是音乐之都、欧洲艺术的摇篮。又从奥地利学到德国，说要学习人家的严谨精神……每一次转学、转国家，Asmodeus都同意了，这倒让Magnus有些意外，但从此，更加有恃无恐，基本把整个欧洲转遍了。连负责保护他的Lorenzo都看出来，这哪里是学习，这分明是游荡。英国乡村待腻了，就去西班牙看斗牛，然后去法国撩妹，去荷兰搞基，去维也纳吹箫，去意大利吃披萨……体验风土人情的同时，还和当地人进行了“亲切友好”的交流，哪一次不是鸡飞狗跳、刀枪相见……  
外面的动静惊醒饿得迟钝的Magnus，他一下站起，走到高窗下，仰脸张望，虽然什么都看不到，但是照进来的天光显示现在是白天，还有汽车的声音，好像是引擎熄火，这么说，Asmodeus来了，终于来了！房间里有监控，看到Magnus醒了，Asmodeus才过来的。  
Magnus看向门，深呼吸，做好准备。  
门锁转动的声音，紧接着门开，先进入的是一根手杖，然后才是大长腿，颀长伟岸的身影，逆光而来，高大挺拔。  
Magnus不得不承认，小时候，他的唯一理想是高过Asmodeus，可以揍他。但直到现在，这个理想也没能实现，恐怕，再也不能实现了。  
微光映照Asmodeus的脸庞，卷发披肩，眉眼狭长，浸透冷峻。  
Magnus以饱满的热情，张开双臂，上前拥抱他：“Hello，Father。好耐冇见（好久不见）！”  
Magnus特意说了一句粤语，紧紧抱着Asmodeus不放，表演自己的思念之情，顺便把手上、身上的灰尘都蹭给了他。  
Asmodeus显然有些意外，身子僵直，一时间愣住了，待他反应过来，Magnus已经将他一身黑色暗纹修身外套蹭成了灰色。  
Magnus松开他，他好像还有些意犹未尽，双手抚上Magnus的肩膀：“My son，Magnus Bane，欧洲各大名校的肄业生，回纽约了，我却不知道。”  
Magnus赔笑：“我想给你个惊喜。”  
“确实。连环杀人案的唯一幸存者，街头枪击案的目击者，Pandemonium的钢管舞男，你到底想干什么？”Asmodeus终于按捺不住，吼了Magnus一句。  
Magnus一脸真诚：“我只是想帮你。”  
Asmodeus诧异，甚至觉得可笑：“帮我？帮我什么？”  
“Valentine Morgenstern已经潜回纽约。”  
Asmodeus更加诧异，一副“你怎么知道”的表情，只是碍于父亲的面子，没有问出口。  
Magnus体谅他，继续说：“我在国外的时候，和Circle组织打过交道，他们几乎渗透了整个欧洲，包括爱尔兰黑帮、意大利黑手党、中欧、东欧，都有他们的身影。这次，Valentine卷土重来，绝对不会是想念老朋友了吧？”  
这席话更令Asmodeus倍感意外，他拄着手杖，在Magnus身边转了一个圈，仔细打量许久没见的儿子。  
Magnus则是暗自庆幸翻看了Alec拿回来的警方内部文件。他记性好，眼睛瞄了一遍就记住了，现在正好派上用场。  
看着Asmodeus踱步回到自己面前，Magnus又道：“他和你联系了吗？”  
Asmodeus微微一笑：“他敢和我联系吗？”  
“或许，他会尝试，通过你那些干儿子，有十三个吧，可能Valentine会收买他们，来试图攻破你。”  
“你在关心我？”Asmodeus笑着说完，忽然话锋一转，脸色暗沉，“还是在怨我？”  
不待Magnus回答，Asmodeus的双手再次抚上他肩膀，低声道：“My son，你要知道，我所做的一切，都是为了保护你。”  
“保护我？我以为你想撞死我！见我没死，就把我关在这里，饿死我！”饥饿终于令Magnus卸下伪装，他不想再上演父慈子孝的画面，谁还不了解谁啊，少时的剑拔弩张，Magnus高举叛逆大旗，就是现在也没有放下，“现在呢？你来看我死没死？”  
Asmodeus神情复杂，抚在Magnus肩膀的双手，顺势而下，想将他拥入怀中安抚。但Magnus双手抵在胸前抗拒，脸也扭向一边，Asmodeus只得作罢：“Magnus，你是我的一切，你是我唯一的亲生儿子。”  
“谁知道？”Magnus还是忍不住反讽道。  
Asmodeus脸色阴郁，松开了他。  
世人都知道Asmodeus有十三个干儿子，其中甚至还有白人，各个精明强悍，足智多谋，帮他打理房地产、国际贸易，以及全纽约州各大华人社区的地下生意。但没有人知道Magnus Bane的存在。当然，Lorenzo知道，这就是为什么Asmodeus不派自己手下的人保护Magnus，而是请雷伊国际这样的金牌安保公司，他们有严谨的职业操守，对待客户资料严格保密。  
没有人知道Magnus Bane的真实身份，对他是一种安全的保护。但Asmodeus现在才意识到，这种保护，同时意味着，不能公开承认自己和Magnus的父子关系，这对于小时候就失去母亲，饱受养父虐待的Magnus来说，又是一次心灵的重创。  
Asmodeus：“你还是回欧洲，去把学业完成。”  
“我不去，我想回来上学。纽约大学、哥伦比亚（Columbia University），福坦莫（Fordham University）都可以。”  
“你在欧洲都毕不了业，怎么上这些名校？”  
Magnus嘴角微翘：“我有你啊，父亲。并且，我想妈妈了，我不想离她那么远。”  
这句话真正戳中Asmodeus的心尖。  
Magnus的妈妈，只是他众多一夜情的一夜，他甚至已经忘记了她的长相，但她，却给他留下了Magnus，他的亲生儿子，唯一的一个。  
见Asmodeus有些愣神，Magnus知道，自己的目的达到了，又追了一句：“你能陪我吃个饭吗？”  
Asmodeus没有说话，拄着手杖，率先迈步。


	8. Chapter 8

Lorenzo Rey边走边审阅手上的文件，女秘书跟在他身边，汇报近期的工作情况。他推开办公室的门，女秘书率先惊叫起来。  
只见一人坐在老板椅上，转过身来，是名亚裔男子，额前的发丝挑染了几缕酒红色，映衬他同色系的外套。他微微一笑，魅力十足地抬起手，举起了什么。  
Lorenzo定睛一看，是枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对着他。  
女秘书尖叫连连，震破Lorenzo的耳膜。他连忙在文件上签名，签好后一并塞给她：“没事的，你先出去。”  
女秘书抱着文件转身而逃。  
Lorenzo将门关好：“Let me explain（让我解释）——”  
不待他说完，Magnus Bane扣动扳机，子弹从Lorenzo耳边飞过，击中墙上的油画，砰一声响。油画是Lorenzo的古典肖像，昔日笑得嘴角咧到耳根，今日脸上被打开花。  
Lorenzo无奈地一翻白眼，咬牙切齿，小声抱怨：“这么快就放你出来了！”  
Magnus瞪着他，又一左一右冲侧面墙上砰砰连放两枪，没看目标，但墙上另外两幅Lorenzo的肖像油画先后掉地，面朝下扑倒。  
Lorenzo心疼地皱眉，这些都是他请欧洲名家绘制的。平日里，他最喜欢坐在Magnus现在的位置，对着自己的画像，孤芳自赏。可现在，Magnus就坐在那里，欣赏着Lorenzo的窘相。  
Lorenzo忍不住以嘴回击：“看！每次你都这样，总是拿东西出气，难怪你父亲要把你关在地下室！”  
他不说还好，一说Magnus更来劲，将他桌上的东西全部推倒，电脑砸地，当场碎屏，笔、书本、文件夹满屋飞。  
Lorenzo当即闭嘴不再说话，一脸铁青默默注视。  
桌上已经被Magnus全部清扫干净，地上则是一片狼藉。Magnus再次举枪，枪口冲上，子弹击中天花板的巴洛克吊灯。吊灯垂直坠地，正落Lorenzo面前，水晶碎片溅了他一身。  
Magnus看着手中枪：“真不好用，还你。”说完，他拉开抽屉，把枪放了进去。  
Lorenzo这才意识到，那是自己的枪，可抽屉明明上了锁……算了算了，办公室都乱成这样了，还追究锁有什么意义？  
他强行挤出比哭还难看的笑容，踩着水晶碎片，来到桌前：“消气了吗？My Prince（我的王子）。”  
Magnus食指撩过额前挑染的一缕红发：“勉强。”  
Lorenzo双手撑在桌上，仔细端详Magnus俊美的脸庞。他实在美得有些过分，蓝瞳如海洋深邃，鼻梁如山脊挺拔，双唇如糖果甜美，但Lorenzo很有自知之明：“你今天这么漂亮，应该不会专门为了见我吧？”  
Magnus起身，从桌后来到Lorenzo面前，脚踩水晶碎片咔咔响。一身酒红色修身外套，赏心悦目，令人陶醉。关于Magnus毁了他的画像，砸了他的办公室，这些事情在Lorenzo脑中，已经烟消云散。  
“我只是顺便上来告诉你，从今以后，不准再碰Alec。他是与众不同的，我不允许任何人伤害他。你清楚了？”Magnus一本正经。  
Lorenzo顿时气不打一处来，这两父子真有意思！父亲不知道儿子回来了，当他知道后，想约儿子见面，儿子却忙着当Pandemonium的钢管舞男，说没空。于是，父亲生气了，要求Lorenzo“把他带到长岛来，不管用什么方法。”Lorenzo好说歹说，他不去，只得制造车祸把他带去，还以为自己终于能清净了。没承想，刚过三天，他就找上门来，直接下了警告。Lorenzo心里苦，你们父子俩的矛盾能不能自己解决，不要让我在里面左右为难！有钱人真不好伺候！  
他装作听不懂的样子：“Alec? Alec Who（哪个Alec）？”  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood！”Magnus知道他是明知故问。那晚，Alec在布鲁克林桥下拦截Lorenzo的车，带走Magnus，睚眦必报的Lorenzo一定会将Alec和Lightwood家族全部成员以及祖宗N代的资料都搞到手。Magnus现在的提醒很有必要。  
“我现在就要去找他。”Magnus环视满地狼藉的地面，满意一笑，“Have a nice day（祝你今天过得愉快）！”  
他优雅地转身离开，忽又想起什么：“对了，告诉你个好消息，你不用跟着我放逐欧洲了。我父亲已经答应，让我留下来读书。Bye！”  
这是好消息？不知道谁又要倒霉了！Lorenzo冲天一翻白眼，看到天花板的窟窿，心中不禁悲叹，我的巴洛克古董吊灯啊！是时候向Asmodeus提出，涨安保费了！

Isabel Lightwood一身束腰白大褂，聚精会神用显微镜观察培养皿，敲门声响起。  
“进来。”Isabel说道，但眼睛没有离开显微镜。  
实验室的门被推开，进来一个戴眼镜的小伙子，一说话露出两颗虎牙，一副可爱的邻家男孩模样：“Dr. Lightwood，楼下有人找你，还捧着一大束玫瑰。”  
Isabelle这才抬起头，看到门口站着……应该是实习生，正冲她咧嘴笑。但她不记得他的名字了。  
“Thank you。让楼下打电话给我就好。”  
“Oh，我上来拿报告，正好告诉你。”  
Isabel起身走近他：“不好意思，你叫……”  
“Simon，Simon Lewis。”虎牙男生自我介绍。  
“哦对，Simon，报告在桌上，顺便帮我收拾一下，谢谢！”Isabel微笑说完，步出实验室。  
Simon的目光追随着她的背影，高跟鞋咔嗒咔嗒响，每一步都像踩在他心上，令他激动地无法呼吸。  
  
Isabel来到法医局大厅，远远就看见门口有个高挑身影，捧着一大束火红玫瑰。  
唉，真是天生丽质难自弃，这又是第几任舍不得我，又让花店给我送花了，Tom, Dick and Harry？还是Meliorn？Charlie？Isabel暗自思量，香气扑鼻而来，馥郁芬芳。她的目光完全被玫瑰吸引，这捧花扎成了漂亮的❤形，红得娇艳欲滴。  
“Thank you。”Isabel伸手拿花束，感觉对方愣了一下，没有松手。她用力拿，对方往回拽。两人竟然因为一捧花，在法医局大厅较着劲。Isabel这才抬头，定睛一看。哇塞！今天的送花小哥也太帅了吧！像是第五大道橱窗里的时尚模特，有点眼熟，好像在哪里见过？  
“Oh，Sorry，这不是给你的，是给你哥哥。I'm Magnus，是你哥哥的朋友。”Magnus优雅微笑道。  
Isabel恍然，眼前这位就是“大名鼎鼎”的Magnus，Alec醒来后一直念叨的Magnus，连环杀人案的唯一幸存者，之前在布鲁克林的案发地公寓见过。Alec说，车祸发生时他们在一起，可警察和救护车赶到后，只看见Alec一人。  
“Magnus？！”Isabel很为哥哥鸣不平， “你去哪里了？Alec一直在担心你！”  
“Er，this is complicated. It's a long story. （呃，这很复杂，说起来话长）。我也很担心他，想去看他，可打电话到警察局，他们说不知道Alec住在哪家医院。”  
“Aha，他们是真不知道。Alec转院了，现在长岛的私人医院疗养。”  
What？Alec在长岛？我一大早开了近两个小时的车回到城区，现在又要开回去？！Magnus有点懵：“……他没事吧？”  
“身体没有大碍，只是，他一直坚持说你在车上，别人都以为他……”Isabel指指自己的脑袋。  
Magnus愧疚道：“你能把医院地址给我吗？我已经等不及当面向他说抱歉。”  
“我给你地址，你也进不去。”看到Magnus当即瞪大眼睛，一脸诧异，Isabel继续道，嘴角微弯，“除非，我带你去。”  
Magnus由惊转喜：“那太好了！Thank you very much。”  
“等我一下，我上去换衣服，待会儿坐我的车，你来开。”  
“没问题！”只要能见到Alec，别说两个小时，二十个小时的车程，Magnus都愿意开。  
Isabel转身离去，喜形于色，从小到大，从来没有见过哥哥有朋友。Jace不算，Jace和他们一起长大，算是brother from another mother（亲如兄弟）。并且这位自称是哥哥朋友的美男，还捧着一大束❤形玫瑰，Isabel要在这一路上，好好和他聊聊！

窗外阳光明媚，但Alec Lightwood却背负阳光，一脸凝重地看着墙面，敲门声响起。  
Alec：“Go away（走开）！”  
敲门声持续。  
Alec：“Get out！（滚）！”  
传来一个甜美的声音：“Alec！”  
是Isabel，Alec拿起桌上的遥控器，手冲后按键，房间门自动向一侧开启。  
Alec听到Isabel的高跟鞋铿锵有力地迈进：“Hi，big brother，look who's ……（here）嗨，大哥，看看（谁来了）”  
Isabel话没说完，就被Alec打断：“Look，I'm fine，you can go。（你看，我很好，你可以走了。）”  
Alec没有回身迎接Isabel，依旧全神贯注盯着墙面，若有所思。  
“Hey！”Isabel唤他，抱歉地看向身后的Magnus。  
Magnus示意“让我来”，他的笑容早早就在门外准备好了，可没承想，迎接他的是Alec的背影，像一座山，高大挺拔。  
Magnus捧着花束走近。同时，Alec走向墙面，拉开了彼此的距离。他拿着马克笔，在墙上写写画画。  
Magnus这才留意到，墙上有很多圆圈、线条和不明所以的符号，还有一些大写的字母，有P、L、M……，其中M居多。  
Isabel也发现了，她双手叉腰，浏览墙面，老哥这是搞什么呀？在病房的白墙上涂鸦？不会真的撞坏脑子了吧？  
Magnus的视线在墙面上游走，忽然，他恍然大悟，Alec画的是纽约城的简易地图，P表示Pandemonium，M就是他。Alec将连环杀人案、街头枪击案，以及车祸当晚的行车路线，都画了出来，似乎还在分析Magnus的下落，那么这个L，指的就是Lorenzo了。  
一股暖流从心底袭来，令Magnus张嘴却唤不出声音，视线也有些模糊，他赶紧眨了几下眼睛，平复心绪：“……Alexander……”  
犹如天使的一声轻唤，在身后响起，Alec怔愣，猛然回身。  
Magnus一身红装，笑颜如花，站在窗前的阳光里，被金色笼罩，浑身上下闪耀着柔和的光芒，正如传说中的天使。  
Alec瞪着眼睛，难以置信，忽然大叫一声，抱住脑袋。此时此刻，他相信自己真的撞坏脑袋，产生幻觉了。  
Magnus大惊失色，当即扔了花束，冲到Alec面前。Isabel见状，奔向花束，伸手接住，美滋滋地将玫瑰捧到身前，这才看向哥哥。  
Alec抱着脑袋，缩到墙边。  
“Alec，are you OK？It's me，Magnus！真的是我！”Magnus一脸关切，握住Alec的手，将它放到自己脸上。  
Alec惊喜交加，Magnus的脸颊温暖嫩滑，带给他完全的真实感：“Magnus？！It's you！真的是你！”  
Magnus笑着点头，下一秒，被Alec紧紧拥入怀中。  
Alec：“你去哪里了？你受伤了没有？我一直在找你！”  
Magnus被他的双手牢牢环住，有点呼吸困难：“Er，我没事，没有受伤，倒是你，让我看看你。”  
Alec稍稍松开些，但双手交握，将Magnus圈在身前，生怕他突然跑掉似的。  
Magnus沿着他的脸颊抚摸而上，拨开他的额发，那里有一小块纱布。Magnus心疼地开口欲问。  
“不碍事。”Alec心有灵犀地回答，直接凑上，封住他的嘴。  
Magnus微愣。Alec的吻热烈而饥渴，长驱直入，啃噬他的唇，搅动他的舌。Magnus索性闭上眼睛，温柔回应。  
Isabel目瞪口呆，随即咧嘴而笑，光速掏出手机，冲着哥哥连拍。  
频频亮起的闪光灯令Alec这才意识到房间里还有别人，他仓促地结束这个吻，惊讶道：“Izzy？你怎么在这里？”  
“是我带Magnus来的，好吗？”Isabel一手搂花，一手举着手机，眉飞色舞地示意，“你们继续。”  
Alec松开Magnus，但是一只手仍然搂在他的腰间，生怕他走开：“OK，Izzy。那个，玫瑰是？”  
“Oh，这是Magnus送给你的。”  
Alec闻听，笑容甜蜜地看向Magnus：“Thank you！”  
Magnus微笑回应：“O, my Luve's like a red，red rose。”（啊，我的爱人象朵红红的玫瑰，出自苏格兰浪漫主义诗人Robert Burns的诗《A Red Red Rose》）  
Isabel把手机的闪光灯关掉，赶紧又拍了几张哥哥和Magnus的合影：“Alec，你好像对花不感兴趣，这些……”  
“我喜欢，非常喜欢！”Alec立即上前，一把夺走Isabel捧着的玫瑰花束，闭上眼睛，享受扑鼻的芬芳，睁开眼睛，“Izzy，你怎么还在这里？”  
Magnus忍俊不禁，如此可爱且颜值爆表的两兄妹，真是赏心悦目。  
Isabel无奈地一翻白眼：“OK，OK，我走还不行嘛！对了，妈妈的实习生来了没有？轮流照顾你的那些。”  
“来了，都被我赶走了。你回去告诉她，别再叫人来。否则，我就出院。”  
Magnus听到这里，冲Isabel说：“我可以照顾Alec，你放心。”  
Isabel笑容满面，视线在Magnus和哥哥之间游走：“我当然放心。我会告诉妈妈，Alec已经有了一个很好的护工。Magnus，希望你别介意，如果说Alec的朋友来照顾他，我妈妈一定会追问到底，还会立即杀过来。因为Alec从小到大都没有朋友……”  
“你该走了！”Alec上前，推Isabel出门，“路上注意安全。”  
Isabel不忘和Magnus挥手：“Byebye，Magnus！”  
Magnus：“Bye，Izzy！”  
Alec送走Isabel，将门锁上，转身看向Magnus：“我感觉还像做梦一样。”  
他几步走近，再次拥抱Magnus，低头捉住他的唇，热吻起来。Magnus激情回应他，双手不自觉地环在他的腰间。  
突然，Magnus睁开眼睛，以往的经验告诉他，只要一碰到Alec的腰背，Alec就会抓住他的手，或者用手铐铐住，总之，就是不让他摸。这次，Magnus的双手摸在Alec的腰间，已经环住他好一会儿，Alec竟然没反应？！  
不，有反应。Alec察觉到Magnus的不专心，发现他瞪大眼睛看着自己：“怎么了？”  
Magnus微笑道：“没什么，只是想看着你。”  
“OK。”Alec睁着眼睛，再次凑近，亲吻Magnus。  
Magnus看着Alec的俊脸不断放大。两人四目相对，双唇相贴，呼吸交缠。Magnus忍不住先笑场。  
Alec却一本正经：“睁着眼睛亲吻，感觉有点奇怪。”  
Magnus笑问：“你还没亲够吗？”  
Alec认真回答：“没有，根本停不下来。”  
“那你可不可以先把玫瑰放下，它扎着我的脖子好痒。”  
Alec这才意识到，自己拥着Magnus，双手拿花放在他身后，花朵正好蹭着他的脖颈：“Oh，Sorry！”  
他连忙拿开花束，单手搂着Magnus，凑到他的脖颈轻嗅。  
“What？”这回轮到Magnus诧异了。  
“You smell so sweet（你闻起来好香）。”Alec的声音莫名有些沙哑。  
“How sweet of you（你真令人心甜）。”Magnus也单手搂着Alec。  
两人相拥，走向阳光笼罩的沙发，病房温暖如春。


	9. Chapter 9

下午的阳光透过落地窗，照在沙发上，温暖惬意。Magnus Bane坐下后，才有空环视整间病房。这是一个套间，类似酒店的套房，不愧是私人疗养医院，装潢设计没有公立医院的刻板单调，配有雅致的开放式厨房，温馨舒适。  
Alec Lightwood也没有穿病号服，而是穿着一件靛蓝T-shirt，背身在流理台忙活。  
Magnus以为他在处理玫瑰花束，却见他返回时，手上拿着玻璃杯。  
Alec递给他：“苏打水加冰加柠檬。”  
“Thank you。”Magnus欣喜接过，没想到Alec还记得。此前Raphael Santiago在Alec的公寓出现，Alec“铐问”Magnus。Magnus提出想喝苏打水，可惜Alec没有。现在这里有，Alec切了新鲜的青柠，为Magnus调制了最简单却最贴心的冰饮。  
Magnus凉爽入喉，甜沁心头。他眼角弯弯，牵起Alec的手，示意来身边坐。  
Alec任他牵着，另一只手却拉过附近的椅子，放到Magnus身前，在他面前坐下。  
Magnus微愣，很快意识到，警察讯问嫌疑人都是面对面，不会并排坐的，看来Lightwood警官要问话了。Magnus暗自思虑，喝着苏打水，性感的喉结随着吞咽动作上下浮动。  
Alec看在眼里，不自觉地轻舔嘴唇，忙将视线移开：“所以，到底怎么回事？是不是Lorenzo Rey干的？”  
这个黑锅只能Lorenzo背了，何况，确实是他干的。  
Magnus：“……Yeah……”  
Alec见Magnus回答得有些迟疑，双手握住他的手：“不用害怕。你什么都可以告诉我。Lorenzo对你做了什么？我现在就叫Jace过去抓他！”  
“NO！Take easy，Alec。车祸发生后，Lorenzo把我带走，送到医院。是他打电话报警，肇事的货车司机才没有逃逸，留在了原地。”  
“……”Alec不懂了，“他就是肇事者！肇事司机和他是一伙的！还有，撞我们的是辆黑色房车，不是货车，right？”  
Alec瞪着puppy eyes，困惑地盯着Magnus，希望得到他肯定的回答。  
Magnus真不忍心欺骗面前纯洁可爱的pup，但是，他只能摇头：“不，他不是，Lorenzo只是目击者。当晚，他在Pandemonium看到我们，跟踪我们出来，目睹了车祸的发生。他把我带走，收买了货车司机，不让他说出去。”  
Alec皱着眉头，凝视Magnus。他相信自己的记忆，车祸发生的瞬间，他清楚的看到是辆黑色房车，绝对不是货车，可为什么Magnu要这么说？为什么要袒护Lorenzo？Alec感觉胸口沉闷，他想直接质问，可又问不出口。  
Magnus将玻璃杯放置一旁茶几上，双手回握他：“Alec，我很抱歉，没能一直在你身边。你受伤了，这都怪我……”  
“No，这不是你的错。”Alec打断，“是Lorenzo。一切都是他干的！即使没人指证，但他收买司机带走你，涉嫌诱导他人给警方假口供，我现在就让Jace去调查。”  
Alec抽走一只手，起身去拿茶几上的手机。  
“Alec！”Magnus没有阻拦，一只手抓住他衬衣的下摆，抬头凝视，“能不能让这件事，就这样结束？”  
两人的另一只手一直牵着，令Magnus有信心，今天这关只要自己求个情、示个弱，应该就能过去。  
他抓住Alec的衣摆，轻轻晃动，目光楚楚：“我不想去警察局被问话。”  
Alec猛然意识到，追究Lorenzo，意味着Magnus也要牵涉其中。到时候，必然出入警局、法庭，这对于一个MB——特别是经历连环杀人案、街头枪击案的MB来说，唯恐避之不及，而自己竟然还在这里没事找事，推他到风口浪尖！  
Alec当即坐回，将手机扔到沙发上，重新握住Magnus的手：“Sorry！我没想到这些。OK，case closed。最重要的，是你没事。”  
Magnus眉眼弯弯：“Thank you！最重要是，你也没事。”  
Alec微微一笑，忽然想起什么：“你跟Izzy说，会留下来照顾我，是真的吗？”  
“当然！”Magnus有些诧异，Alec竟然会对此怀疑，故意道，“除非你不需要。”  
“我需要！”Alec急切道，但还是有点不敢相信，“那你晚上不用上班了？”  
上班？看来Pandemonium的那场钢管舞更加坐实了Magnus Bane = Money Boy。Magnus无从解释，只得微笑：“我请假了。”  
Alec显然很高兴，握着Magnus的手，轻轻摩挲着，掌下的硬茧，令Magnus感觉刺刺的、麻麻的，心里痒痒的，这样一双手，如果摸在身上……  
铃声突然响起，两人寻声看去，是Alec刚才扔在沙发上的手机。Alec拿起看，无奈地一翻白眼。  
Magnus轻拍他的手：“我去洗手间。”  
Alec示意里屋：“在卧室。”  
他看着Magnus翩然离开，接听电话：“Hey，Jace。”  
Jace开门见山：“抱歉我还没找到Magnus，但我发现了一些关于他的事情，我认为，你有必要知道。”  
Alec刚想说“你不用找了，Magnus就在我这里”，听Jace一口气说完，怔愣：“……What？”  
“Magnus Bane此前一直旅居欧洲，两个月前从乌克兰回国，和他一起入境的人，是Lorenzo Rey。另外，案发地也就是Magnus租住的公寓，已经被雷伊国际买下。你怀疑车祸后，Lorenzo带走了Magnus，那么他二人的关系绝对不简单。还有，我发现Magnus回国后，连环杀人案爆发，Pandemonium的Money boy陆续被害……”  
“Stop！”Alec打断，眉眼之间迷雾重重，“What……你什么意思？”  
“Alec，仔细想想，为什么Magnus是连环杀人案的唯一幸存者？为什么他从乌克兰回国？还有他和Lorenzo的关系？我们都知道，雷伊国际其实就是雇佣兵公司，背后有大量黑幕。所以，Magnus……”  
这时，Magnus从里屋出来，手上多了一个花瓶：“看我发现了什么？”  
Alec下意识将手机扣在胸前，看到那是放在洗手间角落装干花的花瓶。  
“虽然有点小，但我可以装些新鲜的玫瑰。”Magnus边说边向厨房流理台走去，拿起Alec之前放在那里的花束，感觉到Alec一直在看他，也不讲电话了，以为他不喜欢，忙问，“可以吗？”  
Alec恍然，翘起嘴角：“当然，请随意。”  
Magnus微微一笑，开始处理玫瑰花束。  
Alec将手机放回耳边，听到Jace还在滔滔不绝：“……他绝对有问题！我甚至怀疑，车祸就是他们制造的。可是那个肇事司机什么也不说，已经被保释了。”  
“OK，我知道了，就这样。”Alec的声音不带情绪，挂了电话，给Jace发了一条信息：把你搜集的资料全部发我。  
他在消化Jace所说的。关于Lorenzo，他能看出Magnus有所隐瞒。从乌克兰回国？雷伊国际在那里有分部。但其实，乌克兰能引起Alec和Jace警惕的原因是，当年Circle组织败走纽约，据说逃到了乌克兰的普里皮亚特小镇，那里，就是举世闻名的切尔诺贝利所在地。  
Alec看着背身在水槽清洗花瓶的Magnus，放下手机走向他。  
酒红色外套包裹着完美流畅的宽肩窄腰翘臀，Magnus垂首，挑染的同色系额发随着手上的动作微微颤动，饱满的额头，高挺的鼻梁，微翘的下巴，精致如画。听到Alec走近的声音，他抬头，未语先微笑，眉眼弯弯，令容颜更加生动。  
“Er……”Alec又开始结巴了，他不知道为何会这样，“……你饿吗？我们要不要去吃点东西？”  
“You read my mind，I'm starving你读懂了我的心思，我都饿死了。”Magnus关上水龙头，接过Alec递来的纸巾擦手，“You are so sweet你真贴心。”  
“楼下有一个自助餐厅，我们可以去那里。”

下午5点，介于下午茶和晚餐的时间，Alec和Magnus的到来，立即引起全场注意。  
一个高大帅气，另一个美艳动人；一个朴素低调，另一个奢华高雅；一个害羞腼腆，躲避众人的目光，另一个大方坦荡，享受众人的注视。  
Magnus察觉出Alec有些拘谨，全然不像单独和他在一起时的自然：“我看外面花园有餐桌，我们去那里吃吧？”  
Alec点头。

两人端着餐盘来到花园一角，这里幽静且景致不错。夕阳的余辉，映红大半个天空。晚风轻拂，枝叶摇曳，洒下斑驳的树影。  
“这里？”Magnus问。  
“不错。”Alec放下餐盘。  
Magnus这才发现Alec拿的全部是粤式点心（Cantonese Dim Sum），有烧麦（Sui Mai）、虾饺（Har Gow）、叉烧包（Pork Buns）、滑牛肠粉（Beef Rice Roll），而自己拿的则是牛排薯条（steak and fries）和凯撒沙拉（Caesar Salad）。  
“你喜欢吃粤菜？”Magnus有点意外。  
Alec吃着叉烧包，此时鼓着名副其实的包子嘴，点点头：“你呢？”  
“一般般。”Magnus切牛排。  
“这些点心都是在金丰大酒楼（Jing Fong Restaurant）订做的，你尝尝？”Alec用叉子插起一个虾饺，递给Magnus。  
“No。”Magnus笑着摇头。小时候妈妈做的粤式点心，他最喜欢。只是后来，再也吃不到，他就不喜欢了。  
Alec只得收回叉子，送进自己嘴里。  
“所以你住在唐人街附近，因为那里有中国美食？”  
“有这个原因。你呢？一直住在布鲁克林？”Alec顺势问道，嚼着虾饺看着他，等待他的回答。  
Magnus将牛排全部切成小块，这才开始享用：“Hmm，味道不错。来一块？”他用叉子插起一块牛肉，递给Alec。  
Alec用手取下，放入口中，边咀嚼边猜测，他是在回避这个问题？不打算回答了？  
“没有，我之前一直都在国外。”Magnus插着牛排蘸盘里的酱汁。  
他没有骗我！Alec一颗忐忑的心得到安抚，不禁绽放笑容：“Oh，那太酷了，我还从来没有出过国。”  
“以后你出国，可以请我当导游。”Magnus眨眼睛，“免费。”  
Alec舔了舔嘴唇：“我很期待。国外有哪些好玩的地方？”  
“那可太多了！你喜欢什么？喜欢大海的话，我们可以去西班牙或者希腊。喜欢登山、滑雪，我们就去瑞士，那里还有好多漂亮的湖可以划船。喜欢古堡，我们就去德国。喜欢音乐，就去奥地利。当然，还有法国，巴黎必须是第一站，那里太浪漫了！”Magnus越说越带劲，蓝瞳闪闪亮，“你可以看我的Instagram，上面都是我拍的风景，看看你想去哪里？”  
Magnus掏出手机，点开ins，伸到Alec面前，好像他们马上就要去环球旅行一样。  
Alec一眼就看到最近的帖子，是切尔诺贝利的标志性建筑，核石棺、摩天轮、中央广场，以及杜加雷达。因为有Jace的情报透露，Alec并不意外，但是，他还是要装作有点意外的样子：“你去切尔诺贝利了？”  
“Ins网红的打卡圣地，我怎么能不去？哦，那些在禁区拍裸照的行为，我不赞同，实在是太愚蠢了。”  
Alec往下滑动，看到全部都是欧洲各地的风景名胜，美丽掠影。  
“怎么样？我可是光凭风景照，就有30多万粉丝的旅游博主哟！”  
“这些照片太美了，我现在就要关注你。”Alec拿出自己的手机，搜索Magnus的ins 账号。他想了解Magnus，关注他的一切。Jace所言只是参考，Alec要用自己的方式，亲身感受。  
“OK，关注你了。”Alec把手机还给Magnus。  
Magnus微笑接过，点开Alec的ins，有些惊讶，有些意外，但是笑容不断扩大：“你像是农场主，完全不像纽约客。”  
小鸟、公鸡、狗狗、毛毛虫……Alec的ins大多是动物，和他本人一样，呆萌可爱。还有一张剪影位列其中，日出或日落的海边，红与黑的光影融合，Alec卷曲的头发，雕塑般的侧颜，撩人心扉。Magnus当即点赞，送上小红心❤，并且回关了他。  
Alec收到提醒，嘴角上扬。他在浏览Magnus关注的人，确切的说，在找Lorenzo Rey，但好像没有。Magnus的关注只有两位数，大多是Beyoncé这样的娱乐明星，还有一些网红博主，丝毫看不出有身边朋友。咦？怎么会有……  
“Isabel？你什么时候关注她的？”  
“刚才来的路上，你妹妹拿我手机关注了她自己。”  
Isabel一路上聒噪不停，问东问西。Magnus一边开车，一边和她谈笑风生，近两个小时的路程，在兴奋的聊天中倒也不觉乏味。  
“Er，不好意思，Izzy有时候，有点过分热情，希望没有给你带来困扰。”  
“当然没有。她说，从来没见过哥哥有朋友，所以高兴地有点失态，跟我道歉了。我很荣幸，能和这样的美女法医聊天。当然，在我眼中，你比她更美。”  
Alec脸红了，他并不认为自己美，只觉得Magnus很好看：“You are beautiful你真漂亮。”  
“I know,but you are more beautiful than I am我知道，但是你比我漂亮。”  
“No,I'm not.You're the most beautiful不,我不是。你最漂亮。”Alec坚决道。  
“You don't know you're beautiful你不知道你很漂亮。”  
“Of course I know I'm not beautiful.You're the most beautiful person I've ever met我当然知道自己不漂亮，你是我见过的最漂亮的人。”Alec皱着眉头，认真严肃，音量也有所提高，仿佛在宣布一个真理。  
Magnus微愣：“Alexander，这算是我们第一次争吵吗？为了谁比谁更漂亮？”  
Alec恍然：“Oh，Sorry。”  
“You're so cute when you're serious你严肃起来真可爱。”  
“Don't flirt with me别和我调情。”Alec当即起身，隔着餐桌，伸手揽住Magnus的后颈，俯身捉住他的唇，也不管他嘴上还沾着牛排的酱汁。  
Magnus下意识地畏缩了一下，被Alec用力按住，并霸道地啃起来。Magnus任他肆意亲吻，只是紧紧抓着他的肩膀，好像有所示意。  
Alec停嘴，纳闷地看着他。  
Magnus：“Alec，看你后面。”  
Alec回头看去，只见不远处的树下，站着一个中年男人，一副络腮胡，一双吃惊的眼睛，脸上带着不可思议的表情。  
“Dad？”Alec立即松开Magnus，站直了身体。


	10. Chapter 10

Dad？那是Alec的父亲？！Magnus暗自吃惊，连忙用餐巾擦嘴，抹去被Alec亲糊了的牛排酱汁。  
Robert Lightwood迈步走近。  
Alec一脸煞白，屏住呼吸，低垂的手不自觉地颤动。  
“Alec，我能和你谈谈吗？”Robert说完，不待Alec答复，向大楼走去。  
Alec看向Magnus，示意自己离开一下。Magnus微笑点头，给他慰藉。Alec的一双大眼流露出不安和无措，转身跟上父亲。  
刚才，两人亲吻的时候，Magnus感觉无形中有道利箭袭来，睁眼就看见Robert在不远处紧盯他。然后，Robert当着Alec的面，再没有看过Magnus一眼。现在，父子俩应该是回房间摊牌了。  
Magnus拿起手机给Lorenzo Rey发短信：把Lightwood家族全部成员资料发我。  
即刻收到Lorenzo的回复：我能有什么好处？  
Magnus一翻白眼，输入：把你从我ins黑名单里放出来。  
紧接着，一个文档发来，Magnus点开，快速浏览。原来Alec的父亲叫Robert，是警局高官，母亲Maryse是律届强人，妹妹Isabelle是法医新锐，还有个弟弟叫Max，在纽约最好的寄宿学校上小学。噢，那个金发异色瞳叫Jace Herondale，竟然是他们家的养子。哇，Alec的祖父Andrew，生前是纽约州众议院议员。  
Alec出身名门，是精英家庭的长子，一定有极强的责任感。这种责任感，有时甚至会使他放弃应有的权利，为家族做出牺牲。难怪Alec一次恋爱都没谈过，难怪Alec现在还没有出柜，难怪Alec……  
Magnus曾在剑桥大学旁听过心理学，正通过背景资料分析Alec的成长历程。这时，Lorenzo的电话打了进来，请求视频通话。Magnus当即摁掉，他又打了过来，这回是语音通话。  
Magnus无奈接听，传来Lorenzo的聒噪：“为什么我还看不到你的ins？”  
Magnus忘了：“这就放你出来。别给我点赞，赞我就拉黑你。”  
“O、K！你在哪呢？”  
“明知故问。你的人跟了我一路，是不是饿了？这里面的餐厅不错哟，我正在吃牛排。哦对了，这家医院是非请勿入。所以你的人，还是待在外面饿肚子吧。”Magnus边吃边说，故意气Lorenzo。  
“……我的人，是在等着接你回城！”  
哦，这倒是提醒了Magnus，Isabel已经离开，他没车回去了。虽然刚才答应她，会照顾Alec，但他不知道医院是否允许亲友陪夜，并且Alec的父亲突然出现，接下来会怎样，Magnus完全没谱。也许Robert大发雷霆，把他赶走？也许不用Robert发怒，Alec为了家族颜面，也会请他离开？  
“Magnus？Hello？你在听吗？”Lorenzo的声音将Magnus飘远的思绪拉回。  
“你好吵。”Magnus回道。  
  
Robert环视Alec的病房，类似酒店的套间，优雅舒适：“确实不错。”他看到流理台的一大束鲜艳玫瑰：“他送给你的？”  
Alec密切观察着父亲，暗暗深吸一口气：“Yes。”  
“他是谁？”Robert终于问出这句。  
Alec一路带父亲走来，Robert都在谈论医院的环境，以及他很抱歉，现在才有空过来，好似刚才全然没有看见Alec在亲吻一个男人。  
“Magnus，Magnus Bane。”Alec清晰道出。  
Robert觉得很耳熟，好像在哪里见过这个名字，忽然想到：“那个连环杀人案的幸存者？”  
Alec点头。Robert显然很惊讶。  
Robert：“Oh，I don't really understand this. But I suppose our world is changing. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?（我不太理解这个，但我想我们的世界正在改变。你们在一起多久了？你俩相爱了？）  
“Love？What？NO！”Robert的一席话将Alec问懵了，这些他还没有仔细想过。他只是觉得Magnus不见了，他要找到他。Magnus突然出现，他很高兴，高兴的那一刻只想亲他、咬他、紧紧拥抱他，不让他再离开。这就是爱？“NO，it's…it's，uh，it's sort of a different…It's not…（不，这个，这个不太一样，不是……）”  
Robert伸手拍拍Alec的臂膀，表示理解。  
Alec紧接道：“Dad，这件事请先不要告诉妈妈。我知道她有点不能接受。”  
“OK，但我们都知道，Pandemonium是什么地方，从那里出来的人，Alec，There's so much that you don't know about him.(他多的是你不知道的事）”  
“Well，then I plan to get to know him.(我正打算好好了解他）”Alec目光坚定。  
Robert不再多言，转换话题：“其实我过来，是想和你商量出院的事。”  
Alec的眼睛一亮，他以为会被关在这里至少十天半个月。  
  
“布鲁克林艺术学院？”Magnus冲手机斥道，“What’s wrong with you？我要上纽约大学、哥伦比亚（Columbia University），或者福坦莫（Fordham University）！”  
“这些大学的捐款额都太高了。如果你父亲突然拿出那么多钱，换取你的入学资格，很容易引起注意，目标太大会暴露你。”Lorenzo在电话那边耐心解释，“布鲁克林艺术学院不错，你可以学电影，或者摄影，符合你ins旅游博主的身份，还有一个批判和视觉研究专业，你那么毒舌肯定也适合。并且，你还可以住在Pandemonium附近的公寓。那里已经被我买下，你可以放心住。”  
提起这个，Magnus就来气，本来他想买下，不料被Lorenzo捷足先登，气得他上次临走前，把那里砸得“遍地开花”，还能住吗？  
“你都打扫干净了？”Magnus轻描淡写问道。  
“当然。随时欢迎你入住。”  
“OK，我挂了。”Magnus赶紧收起手机，因为看到远处Alec朝自己走来。这么说，他把父亲送走了。  
Magnus连忙站起，快步迎上他。Alec面无表情。  
Magnus看不透：“On a scale of one to ten，how unpleasant was it？（从1到10，你爸有多不高兴？）  
Alec：“我爸爸还好，今天如果是我妈妈，我想肯定会爆表。”  
“Just give them some time.Don't underestimate a parent's love.(给他们点时间，不要低估父母的爱）”Magnus始终相信，每位父母都深爱自己的孩子，只是表达方式不同。比如，他的母亲爱他，所以自杀。他的养父爱他，所以打他。他的生父爱他，所以喜欢把他关起来。Alec的父母爱Alec，所以为他铺好道路，清除障碍。Magnus完全可以理解，关键看Alec什么态度，“You don't regret it，do you？（你不会后悔了吧）”  
“Everything happened so fast，I didn't have time to think.（一切发生得太快了，我没有时间去想）”Alec牵起Magnus的手，“After the accident, I just wanna make sure you're okay.（车祸发生后，我只想确保你没事）在那之前，你说我喜欢你，我不知道。现在，我不想你再离开我了。”  
这就是Alec“我喜欢你”的表达，对于一个初出茅庐的情场小白，能说出这样的情话，已经可以得高分了。  
Magnus善解人意：“我不会的。Maybe we can slow things down.You know what I just realized？We still haven't gone on our date yet.（也许我们可以慢慢来，你知道我刚刚意识到什么吗？我们还没约会过呢！）  
Alec咧嘴而笑：“Yeah,you're right. You wanna……I don't know，get a drink sometime？（是啊，你说得对。你想……我不知道，找个时间喝一杯吗？）”  
“I would love that. I know this great Ethiopian place on 44th……（我很乐意。我知道在44街有一个埃塞俄比亚餐厅）”谈到吃喝玩乐，Magnus眉飞色舞，忽然意识到，“Oh，我们在这里，这里是长岛。”  
Magnus由兴奋转为怏怏的表情，很是滑稽可爱，Alec忍俊不禁，拉着他走回餐桌坐下。  
“我们很快就可以回去了，后天。”Alec不忍Magnus扫兴，保证道。  
“后天你就可以出院了？”Magnus怀疑。  
Alec四下看看，压低声音：“偷偷溜出去。”  
“Wow，然后呢？”  
“我父亲把他的车停在了外面，我们可以开车回去。”  
“你父亲？”  
“他已经坐医院的班车回城了。”  
这时候，从大楼跑出众多医生和护士，迅速上了救护车。紧接着，四、五辆救护车呼啸驶离。  
自助餐厅的落地玻璃窗人影移动，休息用餐的医生、护士纷纷起身离开。  
Magnus：“出什么事了？”  
Alec：“去看看。”  
两人默契地收拾桌上餐盘，送回餐厅。  
只听见广播道：“……请各科医护人员速回诊室，协助急诊室会诊。本院班车在高速公路发生重大车祸，请各科医护人员速回诊室……”  
“Oh my god，Dad！”Alec惊呼，Robert就在班车上。他连忙掏兜，欲拿手机，才发现没带出来，落在病房了。  
Magnus立即递上自己的手机。  
Alec接过拨打Robert的号码。他面无表情，紧盯外面，好像父亲会突然出现一样。  
Magnus留意到Alec的另一只手，不自觉地颤动，这是他紧张的表现。  
电话终于接通。“Dad，你怎么样？……我手机落房间了，这是Magnus的电话。……OK，你注意安全。Bye！”Alec松了口气，把手机还给Magnus，“Thank you。”  
“你父亲没事吧？”  
“他没事。班车被追尾，后排乘客受伤了。我父亲坐在前排。警察来后看见他，已经安排了专车送他回去。”  
Magnus专注地看着Alec，Alec又补充道：“Oh，我父亲也是警察。”  
“没事就好。”Magnus也松了口气，“所以，你们是警察世家咯？”  
“不算是吧？我妈妈是律师。我和父亲抓嫌疑人，证明他们有罪。而我妈妈为嫌疑人辩护，帮他们脱罪。我们家应该是矛盾之家。”Alec苦笑了一下，发现他们两人现在餐厅里，完全是鹤立鸡群。此时只剩下用餐的病友和访客，以及餐厅工作人员，全部齐刷刷地看着他们，嘴角上扬，不明所以。  
Magnus也发现了，谁叫他一身红装格外耀眼：“我们回去吧！”  
Alec点头答应。两人快步离开餐厅。

回到房间的Alec，又开始在那面墙上写写画画：“车祸？偶然？人为？”  
Magnus在流理台挑选心仪的玫瑰，修剪枝叶，将其插入花瓶，摆出好看的样子，听到Alec喃喃自语。  
“人为？如何知道？跟踪？目睹？”  
Alec在分析人为制造父亲车祸的可能性，只有两种情况，一是跟踪前来，那为什么不在来时路上肇事？二是在这里看到Robert，临时起意，因为Robert回程没有开车，所以出此下策撞班车？  
“医生？护士？病人？访客？”Alec继续分析，医院里的这些人，都有可能看见Robert，并认出他。Robert是纽约市警察局反恐执行官，经常上电视，难免会有潜在的恐怖分子和极端分子将其视为眼中钉。何况情报显示Circle组织头目Valentine Morgenstern已经潜回纽约，昔日销声匿迹的Circle信徒可能已经死灰复燃。  
Magnus边插花边竖耳聆听，这倒是提醒了他。如果Robert的车祸是人为造成的，那么目睹Robert来访的，除了Alec喃喃提到的这四类人，还有一类人他不知道。就是暗中保护（监视）Magnus的保镖，Lorenzo的手下。这类人供职于雷伊国际，其实就是雇佣兵，背景不明，情况复杂。  
Magnus看着Alec的背影，掏出手机默默给Lorenzo发短信：“那几个跟着我的人，什么背景？”  
他把手机静音，很快收到Lorenzo的回复：“都是前纽约警察出身，专业素质过硬，绝对保证你的安全。”  
前纽约警察？那肯定认识Robert了！Magnus心一沉，但这并不能证明他们和车祸有关系。车祸是意外？或是人为？还无从定论。  
“Magnus！”Alec转身向流理台走来。  
Magnus不动声色放下手机，继续插花，微笑道：“这个花瓶太小了，只能插几朵。”  
Alec来到他面前：“Magnus，我现在就想回去。”  
他一脸期许，似乎在等待Magnus的同意。  
Magnus不明白：“……可以吗？”  
“我原本打算后天回去，想和你在这里住上两天，算是我们……”Alec不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“……我们短暂的度假。但是，班车遇到车祸，我想尽快确认事故原因。另外，我父亲过来是告诉我，Pandemonium的连环杀人案虽然已经结案，但我们不会放弃调查，这是为了迷惑真正的杀人凶手。我父亲也希望我尽快回去复职，所以把车留给了我。”  
哇喔，原来Alec想和自己过两天小日子。Magnus的心里暖暖的。另外，父亲来看儿子，不光是慰问，竟然还作为领导督促下属尽快回去工作，不能浪费纽约市民的纳税钱，这真是……Magnus突然有点心疼Alec，不禁摸上他厚实炙热的胳臂：“好啊，我们这就回去，可你出得去吗？”  
Alec顺势靠近Magnus，搂住他的腰：“现在全体医护人员都在抢救伤员，肯定顾不上我。一会儿你从大门直接出去。我从花园翻墙出去，那里树木茂盛，能挡住监控的摄像头。”  
Magnus点头：“不愧是莱特伍德警官，想得真是周全。”  
Alec腼腆一笑，看向流理台上的大束玫瑰花：“我想把它带走，所以请你拿上。”  
Magnus满口答应：“没问题，还有你的行李，我也可以带出去。”  
“那到不用，这里的东西，都是我妈妈安排她的实习生添置的，让他们处理吧！我们直接回家，家里什么都有。”  
家？回家？Alec已经不止一次在Magnus面前这样说。唐人街附近公寓，那是Alec的家。Magnus的家呢？妈妈在哪里，哪里就是家。后来，妈妈不在了，养父虐待他，他放了把火……家没了。Asmodeus将他安置在长岛别墅，十八岁的时候，又送了一套上东区的公寓作为他的生日礼物，但Magnus始终觉得，这两个地方只是房子，完全没有家的感觉。倒是Alec的公寓，虽然小巧，但是精致，虽然色彩单调，但是有Alec，便觉温暖。跟Alec回家……  
等等，Magnus猛然意识到，回市区又要开两个小时的车。Alec是病人，肯定是Magnus开车。他一大早从长岛开回纽约，午后又从纽约开回长岛，现在还要从长岛开回纽约？！这和他设想的完全不一样啊！Magnus以为他们小别胜新婚，久旱逢甘露，干柴遇烈焰，天雷勾动地火，XXOO，XXOO……可实际情况却是，Magnus腰酸背痛腿抽筋，因为今天四分之一的时间，都在开车。他想“开车”，却不想开车啊！  
“OK！我们现在出发。你先走。”Alec松开Magnus。  
Magnus将他拉回，垫脚捉住他的嘴亲吻。Magnus觉得今天有点亏，不由得加重了力道，开始啃咬Alec。  
Alec有点意外，一手摸在他后背，一手揉上他后颈，抚慰Magnus。两人欲罢不能，初始激烈，Magnus咬，Alec回啃。而后减趋平缓，Magnus温柔地亲，Alec细腻回吻。  
浓郁的玫瑰芬芳飘散在两人身边，弥漫在爱与情之中。  
窗外夜幕渐渐降临。


End file.
